La carta
by Tutuli80
Summary: Ángelo encuentra una carta con un contenido especial para el.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes pertenecen a Sr. Masami Kurumada y a la Toei. Co.

N/A: Mariana es de mi invención.

**LA CARTA, UNA CONFECION. **

5de marzo del 2005

Desde el primer día que te conocí me gustaste aun no se el porque, pero tu mirada atrapo mi corazón de antemano se que no eres el mejor, puedo en numerar tus defectos, tu feo carácter, tu sadismo, tu sarcasmo , tu vileza , tu pasión por matar a diestra y siniestra , eres uno de los cuatro asesinos del santuario eres el único que pueden ir –venir del inframundo vez cosas que otros fácilmente se espantarían solo con olerlos sin decir que reacción tendrían si vieran lo que tu vez , muerte, destrucción , desolación , tus mismos compañeros de arma te temen más que respetarte, por supuesto que eso no te importa incluso Afrodita que es uno de tus mejores amigos te desconoce en ciertas ocasiones. Si casi todos te temen menos ella y yo… eres gruñón, mal agradecido, ofensivo, descarado, repugnante, asqueroso, amable, tierno, cariñoso, romántico, paternal, amoroso, e incluso cursi.

Aun recuerdo ese día cuando te entérate de mis sentimientos hacia ti, creí que no me veías , creí que estaba sola en la playa escribí en la arena = TE AMO MM = encerrándolo en un gran corazón , tus ojos se abrieron como plato, nunca olvidare ese día volteaste hacia a mí trague saliva los nervios se apoderaron de mi se pusieron a flor de piel entre más te acercabas más temblaba de miedo de vergüenza pero temblaba =trágame tierra dije en mis adentros= me agarraste las muñecas apretándolas fuertemente frunciste el entrecejo retiraste mi mascara (eso me sorprendió mucho) sin previo aviso me besaste en los labios rodee tu cuello con mis manos tú mi cintura nos separo la falta de aire y por primera vez vi tu sonrisa y tu mirada suavizada llena de ternura tomaste mis manos depositando un tierno beso en cada una, levantaste la mascara me la colocaste de nuevo te diste la vuelta para desaparecer en el horizonte dejándome ahí parada en la playa . Por la noche llegaste a tu templo sabias que estaba ahí esperando tu llegada ( ¡claro soy tu aprendiz!) Cenamos juntos sin decir palabra alguna, limpie la cocina ya iba a mi habitación cuando sentí como me jalaste hacia a ti, volviste a retirar la mascara me volviste a besar tus besos me gustan mucho tus besos; no te conviene amarme dijiste (no supe que contestarte) aun así estas dispuesta amar a este monstro me preguntaste, si te dije valientemente, en ese caso así será…me llevaste a tú habitación y por primera vez hicimos le amor me entregue a ti en cuerpo, alma y pensamiento , te diste cuanta que fuiste el primero no solo en mi corazón sino en mi cuerpo desde ese día hasta hoy sigo felizmente enamorada de ti , mi querido Mascara de Muerte mi ángel , mi amor. Mi amor ya no puedo seguir aspirando a la armadura tendrás nuevo aprendiz para heredar tu bella armadura de oro, se que puedo con el compromiso se que puedo ser digna de ella, sin embargo amor mío por el momento no puedo continuar te amo adoro mucho te amo tanto que dejare esta vida de guerrero, de asesina, no te enojes conmigo te lo suplico mi amor, te dejo me voy a Roma ya sabes en donde vivo ¿la razón? Dentro de mi vientre crece nuestro hijo, ella ya lo sabe y fue ella quien me recomendó retirarme por el momento en lo que el bebe crece dentro de mi… dejo en tus mano el destino de nosotros tres, yo estoy dispuesta a seguir siendo tu aprendiz e incluso tu digna sucesora, Ángelo te amo . Por siempre tuya Mariana.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, no pensaba hacer un segundo capitulo de "La Carta" sin embargo a mi personalmente me fascina Mascara de Muerte , no se como me vaya a salir la continuación , solo espero les agrade, gracias por leer y espero te guste Asalea19 Y a Pyxis and Lynx. Con mucho cariño para mi hija Denise Saori.**

**N/A: Alexander es Afrodita**

**Grazie sorella mia = gracias hermana mía. En italiano**

**Fratello= hermano en italiano.**

**. . .**

_Hermano ¿Qué vas hacer?

_No lo se.

_ Explícame con manzanas ¿Qué no sabes?

_Si, ir por ella o no.

Mascara de muerte, se rasca la cabeza con desesperación empieza a caminar de un lado para otro sin dejar de para después de cinco minutos se para en seco, da un puñetazo golpeando unos de los pilares de su casa, haciendo una gran explosión del cosmos esto hizo que todos en el santuario voltearon hacia la cuarta casa, Shaina que esta cerca acudió a la cuarta casa a investigar.

_Buenas tardes caballeros.

_Ofiusco-dijeron ambos caballeros, quedando ambos pensativos- Alexander, ¿que le paso a Ángelo?.

_Observa y lee.

_¡por todos los dioses!... ¿qué vas hacer Cáncer?

_No lo sabe, es por eso que estamos aquí parados como tontos.

_Ángelo, no soy muy buena para estas cosas pero… no seas estúpido…ella va tener un hijo tuyo, ve por ella, se te esta presentando una oportunidad que no a todos se nos presenta tener una familia.

_Eso mismo le digo, pero ahí esta dando vueltas ya hizo una zanja.

_Soy un asesino, ya leyeron, soy de lo peor, sínico, sádico, vil, ofensivo…

_amable, tierno, cariñoso, romántico, paternal, amoroso e incluso cursi… no me veas así , aquí esta escrito, ella te ama ¿ y tú?.

_¿He?!

_Si, dime que sientes por ella, por que lo que aquí dice ella te ama y dice que tu eres todo lo contrario a lo que nosotros conocemos, enserio eres ¿romántico?

_...ella lo dice, supongo que para ello lo soy.- se dibujo una sonrisa en su cara, sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas, hizo que ambos caballeros pusieran su mejor cara de what´s- ¿Qué esto? ¿Lagrimas?... desde que tenia 6 años que no lloraba-se sentó en el suelo, cubrió su rostro con sus manos sin poder evitarlo empezó a llorar nunca nadie había visto llorar al mas sanguinario de los caballeros dorados- no se que hacer, es verdad , no se que hacer… como voy a criar a un niño, lo voy a matar véanme , vean la casa , no tiene jardín , es seca ya no tiene los rostros pero aun así es la casa de a muerte, ¿Cómo vivirá el bebé aquí?- Shaina y Alexander se sentaron con él Alexander le coloco una mano en su hombro mientras que Shaina lo abrazaba, así se quedaron varios minutos, Shaina lo giro hacia ella, sin que el pudiera verlo ella lo observaba con lagrimas en los ojos-.

_Recuerdas cuando la conociste.

_Así es hermano, tú la salvaste, le ofreciste un hogar, el hogar que perdieron ella y su hermano, su padre te los encomendó a tu cuidado.

_Ella nunca te tuvo miedo, siempre te respeto y admiro estaba o esta agradecida contigo por que ayudaste a su papá a defenderlos de aquella pandilla, cuando Saori le dijo que seria tu aprendiz ella lloro de gusto iba a estar a tu lado por seis años, se atrevió a ir contigo a la colina del Yomotsu, están loca como tú , son tal para cual.-ese comentario hizo reír a MM-la conoces desde que tiene 15 años y su hermano 13, creo en ti.

_Grazie sorella mía.

_se reirán de mi.

-Nadie en el santuario se atrevería a reírse de ti fratello mío y el que se atreva se las vera conmigo.

_y conmigo Ángelo, va a sorprender a más de tres pero …que te valga …Limpia esas lagrimas y ve por ella.

_contestame fratello ami la ragazza? ( respóndeme hermano amas a la muchacha?)

_con tutto il cuore, ti amo.( con todo mi corazón).

Limpio sus lagrimas se puso de pie ayudando a sus dos amigos a pararse, se metió a bañar , salió de el baño se seco, se uso unos vaqueros, camisa blanca, tenis negros , se peino , tomo una chamarra de piel negra, lentes oscuros, tomo su cartera se dirigió a la puerta de su templo dispuesto a ir a buscar a Mariana. Se paro en seco había olvidado la carta, la volvió a leer, suspiro profundo.- se donde encontrarte, pero tengo miedo, tengo dudas, no de ti si no de mi, ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Cómo lo debo hacer? ¿ y si te fallo? ¿ y si no soy lo que tu esperas? ¿ y si le fallo a mi hijo?- y por primera vez en su vida sintió inseguridad, se sintió débil ante la vida, ni cuando enfrento a los espectros sintió tanto miedo, no pudo evitar llorar de nuevo, tardo para calmarse, encendió un cigarrillo y se sentó en uno de los escalones de Aries con el miedo a flor de piel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias por los sus comentarios chicas, realmente me e inspirado en la vida real (más o menos) . me da gusto que les guste la personalidad de MM, espero no decepcionarlas, pues este capitulo ya que va hacer un poco distinto entra en escena otro dorado para ayudar.**

**Loboluna: gracias por leer .**

**Geminisnocris: espero no endulzar mucho a MM y espero te guste este cap. **

**Solnaciente: créeme no me ensuciaron tus mocos… me vieras a mi cuando estoy viendo Candy-Candy… imagínate a mi después de 20 años me voy enterando que Candy se queda con Albert… sigo en shock. ;)**

**Asalea19: No estas loca créeme… o más bien yo te la gano jejejeje! :P **

**N/A: Javier es Shura.**

**Bueno chicas no me vayan a linchar . . .**

Después de dos horas sentado en los escalones del templo de Aries observo a lo lejos que se acercaban cuatro de sus compañeros dorados, pudo distinguir a Aldebarán, Camus, Mu y Aioros , ya estaban cerca MM se seca las lagrimas se coloco de nuevo sus gafas oscuras con sus cosmos quemo unas cajetillas de cigarro, esos extraños movimientos no paso desapercibido para uno de sus compañeros.

_Buenas tardes Mascara, que haces aquí sentado.

_Esperándote a que llegaras Mu, tú "tapón de alberca" me dijo que estabas y que le no podía quitar la barrera.

_¿ Vas a salir?

_Eso es más que obvio Aldebarán.

_Listo, ya puedes salir y nosotros entrar.

_¡Adiós perdedores!.

Mascara iba caminando pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo y el ¿Por qué? camina para atrás y también en la hora de salir de Rodorio para ir a la ciudad a tomar transporte a Roma cuando sintió una mano en su hombro izquierdo ladeo la cabeza sin voltear totalmente.

_¿ Qué quieres?

_ ¿Adonde vas?

_Que te importa.

_Mucho. Crees que no medí cuenta…

_ ¿A que te refieres?

_Fumaste 5 cajetillas de cigarros en dos horas eso te va a matar.

_¡ Ja! Ahora resulta que Cáncer se va a morir de Cáncer" ¡va!, eso no me va a matar.

_Estabas llorando Ángelo.

_Estas loco, yo no lloro, entiéndelo YO-NO-LLORO.

_¿ Ha no? Retírate las gafas.

_No.

_Ves tengo razón.

_No.

_Entonces contéstame ¿que tienes? Tú no eres así. Mírate fumaste como loco cinco cajas de cigarros, estas pálido, estas temblando, dime algo desde cuando mascara de muerte ¿tiembla como niña?

Agacho la cabeza retiro las gafas dejándose ver los ojo, rojos e hinchados de tanto llora.

_...

_ ¿Ocupas ayuda amigo? Quieres que vaya por Javier, Alexander o por Shaina.  
>_No están, acaba de irse a misión al Sahara creo que a la tribu de los Babuinos.<p>

_Vamos, te invito a una cerveza. si quieres me cuantas, si no, no me cuentes nada lo que si te voy a pedir es queme digas como ayudarte.

Bar " AQUÍ ME QUEDO"

_¡hola morena! Por favor dos cervezas.

_hola galán ¡ ¿ como ha estado mi dorado favorito?

_ Aduladora, si casi no vengo a el bar ¿como va le negocio?

_Bien gracias Dios y a los dorados sobre todo a Milo y a Shura.

_sin olvidar a los gemelos, gracias por cerveza ¿Cuánto es?

_nada estas van por mi cuenta, además creo que tu amigo la necesita con urgencia Aioros.

_Aquí tienes MM.

_Grazie.

Por muchos tiempo se quedaron sin decir palabra alguna, Aioros es paciente solo veía a MM sin decir nada tratando de adivinar que era lo que le pasaba a su compañero daba y daba vueltas a sus pensamientos. 3 horas y 48 cerveza después…

_Aioros ¿ que arias se supieras que vas hacer padre?.

_Amigo con esas preguntas me vas a cortar la borrachera jejejeje. Ejem por la cara que tienes es seria tu pregunta. Hablaría con Atena le contaría que voy hacer padre, que de ahora en adelante vere primero por mi familia que me perdone por no ser ella mi prioridad- cierra los ojos hecha la cabeza hacia atrás y suspira- uff, no sabes lo que daría por ser padre algún día espero serlo si no que caso tiene que nos revivieran ¿a que viene la pregunta? Por cierto Ángela mi aprendiz no ha visto a Mariana esta preocupada ya sabes son muy amigas.

_hinc! Nom eta.

_Ya veo anda en misión, se lo comentare a mi niña.

_Tu has tenido miedo.

_Si.

_ ¿a que?

_a perder a mi hermano, a fallar.

_en ser padre.

_ supongo que al principio me daría miedo, digo ¿Quién esta preparado para ser padre? No hay instructivos para eso, tener la responsabilidad de una vida, guiarlo por el buen camino hacer de esa pequeña persona en una persona de bien. Pero con el tiempo aprendes hacer papá.

_ mmm…sentito anche tu dici facile (así como lo dices se escucha fácil).

_sabes que no se Italiano a mi en Griego. ¿ a que tienes miedo? A la muerte no lo creo, a la soledad .

_ no le tengo miedo a nada de eso, muerte, soledad , desamparo, todo eso lo conozco muy bien hinc.

_eso me lo imagine…entonces si no le tienes miedo ala muerte ¿ a que le tiene miedo?.

_Alla vita.

_ disculpa no entendí.

_A la vida.

_ si que eres raro, como vas atener miedo a la vida si es hermosa, Con sus asegunes pero es bonita, nacer, crecer, conocer personas unas buenas otras mala, otras te marcaran de por vida, conocer el amor, casarte, crear una nueva vida… ¡no! ¿ tú no? ¿ o sí? ¨no puede ser , no lo creo ¨ Ángelo … esta así por que vas hacer padre ¿ verdad?.

_Se.

_pero, pero, pero ¡¿tú?! Eres de lo peor ¡mírate! ¡Eres un hijo del Hades! Eres vil, despreciable, grosero, sanguinario, cruel, ofensivo, descarado, cruel y mejor me ya no sigo.- se quedo mirando a MM primero con desprecio con coraje poco a poco su mirada se fue suavizando -

_ Tienes toda la boca repleta de razón, por esa razón no se que hacer.

_Jum! No pienses las respuestas solo contesta, ¿quieres ser padre?

_¡si!

_¿ la amas?

_¡ Si!.

_ todos tenemos derecho a hacer felices incluso tu, te pido me disculpes fue un momento de locura y si eres todo lo que dije, pero también eres un dorado, para ser un dorado hay que tener muchas cualidades, una de ellas el sacrificio, el amor a la vida. Por unos momentos te tuve celos, coraje pero ya no amigo, no eches a perder esta oportunidad que la vida te ha dado ¿ de acuerdo?

_Se.

_Ahora ven, vamos a regresar a casa.

Iban abrasados para sostenerse de pie entre los dos, iban cantando alegremente, MM beso el suelo en varias ocasiones, el arquero iba menos borracho que MM así que lo ayudo a ponerse de pie en más de una ocasión , estaba por empezar a subir a los templos cuando Shaina que se suponía andaba en misión vio tal cuadro del cangrejo y el arquero en reprobables condiciones.

_ma che diavolo è questo? si presuppone che il granchio diavolo dovrebbe essere sulla strada per Roma ... Aioros che cosa significa? (pero que rayos es esto!? se supone que tu cangrejo del demonio deberías estar de camino a Roma ... Aioros ¿ que significa esto?).

_ y dale con el Italiano… a mi en Griego hinc!

_Ho scopato! Angelo, figlio di tua madre cazzo cagna ... sei uno stronzo ben fatto (chingado! Ángelo hijo de tu chingada puta madre ... eres un cabron bien hecho)

_zitto donna ( cállate mujer)

_come tu mi vuoi stare zitto!, tu dovresti essere con lei. 'sei un vigliacco vile dimmi si pensa che si mettono e ti fa appendere uomo? si dovrebbe tagliare l' ( como quieres que me calle!, se supone que deberías estar con ella. eres un vil cobarde dime ¿crees que por que los traes colgando ya te hace hombre? te los deberia de cortar)

_Shhhhh zitto.

_Io non esco con il tiro che hai paura ... Come pensare che quando eri tra le sue gambe, fottuto vigliacco, vigliacco figlio di puttana. (a mi no me callas. no me vayas a salir con la jalada de que tienes miedo ... como no pensaste en eso cuando estabas entre las piernas de ella, maldito cobarde, miedoso hijo de puta.)… pero ahora mismo te parto tu mandarina en gajos.

_cálmate Shaina así no ayudaras.

_Aioros no te metas que este hombre no me tiene nada contenta –golpeo su puño derecho en su mano izquierda- presta a Ángelo , lo llevare a su casa y lo bañare, tiene algo importante que hacer , en cuando se reponga de esta borrachera.

Entre ambos lo llevaron al templo de Cangrejo celeste, Aioros se quedo dormido en un sofá mientras Shaina se encargo de llevar a Ángelo al baño, lo desvistió , lo metió a la bañera cuando abrió la llave salió el agua helada esto hizo que Ángelo gritara con todas sus fuerzas, haciéndolo reaccionar.

_Me vas a matar.

_te lo tendrías bien merecido. Explícame por que no fuiste por Mariana.

_ ya iba, en serio , me entretuve con sagitario.

_ya me di cuenta.

_Shaina… si las cuentas no me fallan tiene dos meses de embarazo, más o menos.

_¿ como lo sabes?

_por que hace días la note extraña.

_¿ en que sentido?.

_no desayunaba y cuando lo hacia mal comía cuando estaba vomitando, creí realmente que le había caído mal la comida, se mareaba seguido, ya tenemos meses que compartimos el lecho –dijo todo apenado con un toque de carmín en su rostro- bueno… pues… me gusta dormir abrasado a ella…no me dejo que me acercara me dijo que olía mal, no me dejo abrazarla me hizo bañarme tres veces.

_no, pues si que eres pendejo. Toma lava tu espalda.

_ después estábamos comiendo me vio me sonrió, en menos de cinco segundos se soltó a llorar y a decirme cosas, que yo no la quería, que solo era un juego para mi, que mejor se iba a largar de aquí yo no dije palabra alguna. No supe que decirle de repente se me hecha encima y me empieza a besar.

_pos como no, si trae las hormonas a todo lo que dan y tu con lo tierno que eres.

_ óyeme! Fíjate bien: le leo cuentos antes de dormir su favorito La Bella y La Bestia, le canto su canción favorita cuando la ayudo a bañarse, preparo su comida favorita , no la dejo levantar cosas pesadas ( solo en el entrenamiento en casa no) no hay un solo día que le falten sus flores favoritas en nuestro cuarto me dice cielín , se que soy torpe pero aun así le acaricio, le gusta como se sienten mis manos , como te extraño mi chiquilla hermosa, tanto que te amo cariño mío, como no voy a ir por ti a Roma.

_no pos wow! Descansa amore para que mañana vallas por ella.

_si, shaina me puedes dar mi pijama. Hasta mañana y gracias por todo.

_Mañana voy por ti , ya que descanse por que jamás , jamás, jamás volveré a alcoholizarme seré un buen ejemplo para mi hijo de ahora en adelante.

_Así se habla MM, ese es el Ángelo que conozco nunca se rinde .

_creí que dormías Aioros .

_Asi era pero me caí del sofá.

_la puerta de a lado es la habitación de Mariana, toma te presto pijama.

_Gracias ahora a descansar mañana tenemos que ir por tu mujer.

_No mañana no, tengo una idea al cabo que ella no me espera para mañana sabe como soy .

_Conozco esa cara, algo tramas, me das miedo.

_¿ Me ayudaras?

_. . .

_luego dicen que le miedoso soy yo. ¿ si o no?

_no se si me arrepentiré de esto después pero si acepto ayudarte.

…


	4. Chapter 4

**Sin más preámbulos chicas ahí les va el otro capitulo, gracias por leer espero les guste…Gracias por leer aquí empieza el cambio de Mascara de Muerte, bueno un poquito.**

**Cuando esta conversación encerrada en los signos de igual = están hablando por vía cosmos**

…

Ciudad de Roma.

_Te digo hermanita que no va a venir.

_No lo conoces.

_Es tan déspota que no va a venir.

_No lo espero ni para hoy ni para mañana pero va a venir.

_Como le tienes fe hermana.

_Y tú no le tienes nada de fe Sergio Peluso.

_ de 88 caballeros te fuiste a fijar en el peor de todo.

_ No estas contento por mi.

_Claro! Voy hacer tío …pero hermana ¡hay hermana!.

_jijiji vendrá ya veras.-suena el celular de Sergio-

_Marina es para ti…

_¿ Bueno? ¡MASCARA!

_Hola cielo ¿Cómo estas? ¿ Como te has sentido?.

_bien mi amor estamos bien, no creí que me fueras a llamar.

_si, bueno, este, mira voy a salir a misión ya que vuelva voy a ir por ti mi amor.

_no hay problema aquí te esperamos.

_dame un numero de cuenta bancaria para depositarte, ¿has ido con el medico? ¿Que te dijo?

_esta bien, tiene dos meses y medio ya esta bien formado solo falta que crezca, me receto calcio , acido fólico y sulfato ferroso…no aun no se sabe si es niño o niña ¿que quieres que sea?

_niño por supuesto, pero que se parezca a ti, que tenga tus ojos, tus labios, tu sonrisa bueno que sea niña, para que sea tan chula, hermosa como tu. Sabes capullo, te extraño mucho.

_ y yo a ti cielín, mucho, mucho, mucho. Mua, mua, mua.

_tengo ganas y de verte también, de dormir contigo verte despertar todos los días, ver tu sonrisa, tus ojos azules, tu cabello negro, tú piel blanca, como te extraño estoy durmiendo solo no tengo a quien abrazar.

_también extraño eso e incluso tus ronquidos cielín, no meas leído me cuento favorito, te amo.

_ y yo a ti, recuerda que siempre serás el amor de mi vida , mi corazón se hizo para ti y solo para ti Mariana.

_Ángelo, me vas hacer llorar.

_¿por que? Es verdad lo que te digo… ansió tus labios, quiero recorrerlos mientras te acaricio, acariciarte mientras te besos, besarte mientras te amo.

_ y aun así dices que eres un monstro si lo fueras no dijeras lo que dicen ni amara como me amas, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado Ángelo, termina pronto tu misión para irme contigo. ¿ Sabes? Extraño los entrenamientos, extra ir a Yomotsu a contemplar la paz que de ahí emana.

_yo también . que extrañadera nos volvimos ¿no? Jejeje, pero es verad tú me has ablandado pero tengo que cuidar mi reputación capullo.

_ Lo se, eres Mascara de Muerte de Cáncer, el Ángel de la muerte , eso lo se… aun que ya hiciste una vida, vete pronto cuídate que dios mi señor te bendiga y te cuide que tu hijo y yo aquí te esperaremos (le hecho la bendición católica).

_si, mi amor, siempre me cuidare, te llamo después. Te amo .

Santuario en Grecia.

_¿ que haces aun en Grecia? Tienes que ir por tu mujer

_nada en especial, no voy a ir por ella por el momento, te voy a pedir de favor que no grites Shinita bonita…que no ves que buaaac ( vomito)

_que asco! ¿ como esta Aioros?

_estoy bien gracias por preguntar, me duele la cabeza, no aguanto la luz ni el ruido.

_querido a eso se le llama cruda.

_Shaina querida! ¿Quién la quiere? ¿Quien es la amazona más hermosa y bonita de todo el santuario? ¿ Quien es la más lista, femenina, delicada de las amazonas?

_. . . ¿ que quieres Ángelo?

_¿yooo? Nada.

_mmm…me das miedo.

_ A mí también me das miedo Ángelo.

_Tranquilo Aioros, veras Shaina… poner bien un cuarto para el bebé, tejer chambritas, unas cobijas todo eso que hacen las mujeres

_ Por Dios! ¿ estas seguro que ella puede?

_ Estas loco? Que te crees que por que soy mujer se hacer todo eso que me dices, estoy segura que Camus o Mu lo hacen mejor que yo.

_Shaina cariño, eres mujer eso es mas que obvio, las mujeres tiene ese don, son delicadas, curiosas , detallistas, lo traes en las venas.

_Aioros , Ángelo ¿ Nunca han ido a mi casa?

_vengan acompáñenme por favor.

En casa de Shaina.

_estoy jodido.

_en verdad que si.

_por que creen que soy la general de los caballeros plateados, soy más hombre que ustedes.

_Como Milo ha dicho cosas lindas de ti.

_¿que ha dicho?..aun asi te voy a ayudar , que más quieres aparte de lo que me dijiste.

_redecorar la casa.

_fiuuu! Eso es un trabajo titánico.

_por que lo dices Shaina.

_Veras –empieza a enumerar con los dedos Aioros- enfrente tienes al desierto de Altar de Sonora, en la parta trasera al desierto de Sahara, sin contar que tu casa no solo huele mal, apesta a muerto, tus paredes aun tiene las marcas donde estaban los rostros, esta mas iluminado el baño que la sala, parece cuarto de cárcel en vez de casa y lo queme falta. Tienes que ir pensando a donde vas a cambiar a Mariana.

_no te a dicho quien es su mujer.

_no ahora que lo pienso no me ha dicho ¿Quién es?

_Mariana.

_tu aprendiz, ya decía yo que tenia que ser igual de loca que tu para seguirte el rollo y enamorarse de ti, sabes Shaina lo que le dijo Mariana a Ángela hace días?.

_no que.

_que le encanta ir a Yomutso a meditar, por la tranquilidad que hay ahí.

_no pues si esta igual que tu. Decorar tu casa eso si es trabajo, paisano, por que no contratas a un decorador de interiores.

_es verdad Mascara hay que ir a buscar uno.

_esta bien –dijo resignado- pero solo tú y yo arquero, quieres ir con nosotros Shaina.

_No tengo que ir ha hablar con Milo.

Oficina del patriarca.

_Shion, me puedes prestar la computadora quiero entrar al internet.

_Claro solo un par de minutos, vamos a tener conferencia Pandora, Sorrento y yo.

_Bien, Aioros has lo tuyo.

_mira bien, nos vamos a Google* y le pones aquí decoradores de interiores en la ciudad de Atenas ¿yyyyy? Vuala! Ahí tienes el resultado. Mira… Fabiola decoraciones.

_No.

_Loreta.

_tampoco.

_Babys decoration.

_no.

_Agustin Pacheco vestidos de novias, quince años, decoraciones de salón par eventos, decoraciones de interiores etc.

_ese me gusta. Saca los datos y vamos ya.

Ciudad de Atenas.

Entran a una tienda muy vistosa con maniquíes con vestidos de novia y de quinceañeras, fotos de salones decorados, colores vistosos llenos de alegría ,al fondo vieron a un chica de cabellos cataños a los hombros, ojos miel, blusa estampada de flores rojas y blancas , pantalón rojo, zapatos blancos, de piel blanca , labios rosa pálido, Aioros le dio un codazo a Ángelo y este le dijo en secreto que esa chica es en verdad chico , este vio a Aioros le sonrió coquetamente . MM se fue a ver otras fotos y demás decoraciones dejando solo a su compañero.

_Buen dia. Es usted Agustin Pacheco.

_Asi es , ¿en que le puedo ayudar galán?

_si bueno, dígame que tanta experiencia tiene en decorar casas.

_bastante, como de que estamos hablando.

_es una casa sin muros pintados, sin jardín, es una casa desolada.

_¿tú marido no te pudo comprar algo mejor?

_¿ marido?

_si , el joven que te acompaña es tu marido. Para saber si tengo oportunidad contigo.

_ejemmm..permitame..Ángelo, Ángelo, este chavo me quiere llegar me dijo que si tu eras mi marido-dijo nervioso-

_jajajaja! Relajate.

_escucha bien flor de alili- lo toma de la camiseta- , varios puntos. Uno queremos tus servicios profesionales de decoración, compre una casa en buen precio pero le falta vida,dos, el –jalo a Aioros- es mi pareja, es mi hombre y yo de el así que voltea tus ojo miel pa otro lado, tres vamos a tener un bebé para octubre si las cuentas no me fallan y necesitamos esa casa decentemente. ¿Aceptas?

_cobro caro…

_por dinero no hay problema tengo suficiente. Eso si, bajo mis términos… "amor, el contrato"

_¿que es eso?

_lee y dime si aceptas.

_bla, bla, bla, bla, ¿queeee? –los mira asombrados- bla, bla, bla, ¿no?...bla,bla, bla, bla, ¡por todo los dioses!, bla, bla, bla,… acepto.

_ya sabes discreción y sin hablar de nada con respeto a lo que aras dentro de casa, como el –señalo a el arquero- es mi "mujer" el es le delicado y el de el buen gusto así q lo que el diga es la ley ¿entendido? En casa te diríjiras a mi persona como Mascara de Muerte ya que Ángelo solo me puede decir el.

_si, si, si entendido y anotado ¿cuando nos vamos?

_Ahora mismo.

Casa de Cáncer.

_QUE HORROR! Esta casa da miedo, terror y espanto. Don Muerte ejem.. Este ocupare ayuda.

_habla-se dejo caer en su asiento principal y Aioros aun lado de el- ¿de que tipo?

_humana, ocupo poner jardín afuera, jardín atrás ¿ acepta señorito Aioros? – Este asentó con la cabeza- tu casa es gris, necesito si les parece voy hacer unos boceto y me da el visto bueno , señorito Aioros por donde empiezo por enfrente o por el jardín de atrás. Ocupare quien me traiga las herramientas, quien pinte, etc, etc.

_para eso estoy yo, soy el hombre de esta casa.

_sabe Don Muerte ocupo que la casa se airee ósea que corra el aire por toda la casa huele muy feo. Sin tan solo pudiera quitar el techo una semana completa.

_con que propósito.

_quitar la humedad, los malos olores, sanitisar la casa, va a ver un bebé aquí hay que hacer un gran trabajo.

_¿ a partir de cuando?

_de hoy mismo señorito.

_ahi vengo –dijo MM- Aioros nos vamos a tu departamento en lo que " esta " hace sus cosas

_¿pero?¿pero? oyeee!

_=dijiste que me ibas ayudar en todo, además ya te salve de "esta loca" que quiere contigo=

_= esta bien…eso me pasa por metiche y bocón=

_Muuuu. Muuuu. Muuuu.

_ aquí estoy, dime Mascara Mortal ¿ en que te puedo ayudar?

_ me puedes hacer le favor de quitar el techo de mi casa por una semana.

_Claro, ¿para que?

_solo hazlo y no preguntes, no seas metiche.

_huy que genio, así nunca te vas a casar Mascarita.

_jum! Vamos que es para hoy.

Al llegar al templo de cangrejo, el arquero y Agustín esperaban afuera. Mu se presento con Agustín y este le dijo que quería hacer con la casa, acto seguido con su telequinesis Mu separo el techo de la casa lo coloco en el patio trasero de la casa de MM. Sin decir nada MM tomo sus pertenencias, agarro bruscamente del antebrazo al decorador se pusieron en marcha a la novena casa.

_Don Mascara que colores le gustan.

_mmm…mmm… el negro, el gris, el rojo…

_¿ y a usted señorito?

_el azul, el rojo, el verde en todos sus tonos, el dorado creo son todos.

_ muy bien –se puso a trabajar en los bocetos, una hora después- ¿Qué les parece?

El boceto tenia la imagen de la sala principal de Cáncer, la pared principal pintada de negro con un cuadro en la pared de color blanco cuadriculado dentro de el mismo, un sillón en forma de media luna con varios cojines de color blanco, una lámpara metálica, una mesita de cristal en el centro, con una adorno de flor blanca, la pared de aun lado de color blanca con un cuadro pequeño de color negro y dos sillones blanco más.

_ Si que eres bueno amigo.

_la mesa de cristal no me gusta, se puede cortar el niño cuando empiece a caminar

_buen punto Aioros. ¿ se pueden cambiar?

_si por unas de maderas y se les redondea las esquina.

_genial. Me gusta la decoración sigue mi personalidad sombría.

_sin dar miedo Ángelo, disculpa me puede dar ideas para el cuarto del bebé sin un color en especifico aun no sabemos si es niña o niño.

_claro dejen que empiece a trabajar en el.- dos hras mas tarde- hice varios, usted señorito escoja.

Primer boceto el cuarto esta pintado de amarillo pastel hasta la mitad de la pared de ahí empieza un patrón de azul, verde, rojo, con tres cuadros pintados uno de una palmerita, otro de un coco y otro de un cangrejito playero, hay una cama cuna, con un edredoncito cuadriculado verde, blanco y amarillo, con varios peluches, una cómoda al lado derecho y otra al izquierdo, una silla mecedora una gran ventana en la pared contraria-me agrada el cangrejito playero dijo Aioros, MM solo veía- el segundo boceto tenia una cuna mecedora blanca con dibujos de animalitos de la selva, las paredes de color verde manzana cortinas blancas con naranja , una cajonera blanca también con animalitos de la selva , una mecedora de madera , tercer boceto las paredes de color gris oscuro, la cuna , la cajonera, un pequeño closet, y dos repisas de color blanco , los tapetes, el edredón ,la mecedora y ciertos peluches de color rojo , el siguiente era igual pero en café.

_el café no me gusto se ve como muerto.

_viniendo ese comentario de ti es irónico.

_Don Mascara, señorito…tengo hambre.

_amor has cena.

_= no te mandes MM=

_= huy que genio, bueno voy a Rodorio por algo de comer=

_" mi vida por que no nos llevas al pueblo a comer".

_hay si, señor mascara así aprovecho y veo los viveros, los establecimiento de pintura para la casa, ocupo blanco por el momento.

_bien, vámonos señoritas, vente mi amor tu conmigo.

Los días pasaron, Agustin empezó hacer de las suyas compro 10 cubetas de pintura blanca, MM se puso a las ordenes de el, empezó a pintar la casa, subía, bajaba , iba, venia, cuando no era con maderas, era con flores, pasto en rollo, telas finas, estampadas, lasa de cáncer se oía como si fura carpintería ,paso con colchones nuevos , vidrios nuevos, todos los caballeros estaba asombrados de que Aioros se la pasaba con Cáncer ya ni con su hermano iba de visita , solo eran el y cáncer , ni Alexandre ni Javier se enteraron por que seguían en misión , Agustin no perdía las esperanzanas con Aioros , por su parte MM se divertía mucho con la situación así bajo las indicaciones de Agustin , Ángelo y Aioros terminaron con la decoración de la casa , aun que la entrada principal por donde pasaban cuando se iba a el santuario principal no se decoro los cuartos privados de la casa si, cocina, sala, recamara del bebe, recamara matrimonial y la recamara de el aprendiz, también al baño le toco su manita de gato, pasan dos meses y medo más .

_tarannn!Les gusta . 

_wow! Que hermosa la casa MM, estoy segura que le va a gustar a Mariana.

_eso espero Shaina.  
>_ vas a ver que si.<p>

_nos quedo bien verdad amigo.

_asi es MM.

_Aioros gracias por ayudarme con esto.

_de nada, amigo , le vas a decir a los demás.

_No.

_ya lo conoces aioros ni le busques.

_don mascara, señorito. Siles gusto mi trabajo.

_si floresita, si me gusto y mucho. Bueno es hora de llevarte a tu casa y de ir por Mariana.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola chicas aquí ando de nuevo, he andado algo ocupadita por el trabajo. Espero no te moleste el cambio de mascara jabed, bueno chicas … ahí les va , espero le guste y mil gracias por leer.**

**Vamos a conocer a Agustin, y se encontraran Mariana y Angelo.**

_Don Muerte ¿Quién es Mariana? ¿ Aoiros no es su galán?-Mascara se gira hacia el lo abraza por el cuello-.

_Mira florecita, Mariana es mi cuñada va vivir con nosotros ¿ capire?- Agustín baja la cabeza y se pudo triste, mascara se extraño levanto una ceja- ¿ desde cuando que no tienes pareja?

_¡He! Desde hace años, por eso estoy aquí en Grecia- ¿mm?- el me dijo que era el amor de si vida y todas esas cosas que los hombres decimos cuando queremos sacar provecho, hace años tres años se caso con una acaudalada mujer –humm- Aioros me lo recuerda mucho-dijo triste-.

_Cuando quieras le parto su cara en mil pedazos por a verse burlado de ti , se ve que eres buena persona, no eres mi tipo pero si eres buena persona, dime cuando quieres que le hagamos la visita a ese hijo de…ese tipejo.¿ como se llama tu ex?.

_Giles, así déjelo, el nunca me quiso dudo mucho que se moleste por verme con alguien o que le haga algo.

_Tu ex solo quiere tapar el sol con un dedo, tu déjanos a nosotros, después le vamos a dar uno celos al muy cabrón que se arrepentirá de haberte dejado. Ahora aun que Aioros fuera soltero dudo mucho que se fija en ti, no eres su tipo.

_Gracias por querer ayudar, Gile, ya quedo en el pasado-se soltó del agarre de MM- ¿Cómo olvidar esos ojos negros, esos cabellos castaños revueltos, su 1.90? –Suspiro, unas lagrimas se dejaron ver- por cierto el señor Mu quiere mis servicios, aun que los jardines lo va a diseñar el señor Afrodita, creo que voy a tener que estar un poco más de tiempo, el señor Milo quiere una redecoración de su baño.

_A que bien, bueno será mejor ir con Mu, tú conmigo ya terminaste.

Más tarde casa de Cáncer.

_ ¿que crees arquero?

_Dime.

_Sabes ya se por que le gustas a Agustín.

_¿ por que?

_por que le recuerdas a Gile su ex. Sabes dejo España para estar con el aquí en Grecia, pero el lo dejo hace tres años para casarse con una mujer de dinero.

_Que feo, ese tal Gile dejo ir a un buena persona.

_Si eso mismo pienso. Tengo planeado ir a darle una buena chinga a ese …

_no , eso no se hace, si ese tal Gile es gay, le dará el infarto cuando lo vea con alguien mejor que el, alguien guapo, fuerte y con dinero.

_¿guapo?

_aja.

_¿ fuerte?

_asi es .  
>_¿ con dinero?<p>

_ desde luego…

_Shura-dijeron al mismo tiempo ambos caballeros-

_Nos va a colgar si le decimos.

_no te apures arquerito, Javier me debe unos favores. Por cierto, me puedes prestar a Ángela para que vaya a visitar a Mariana por favor.

_claro, cuando quieres que salga.

_ Si se puede irse ahorita mejor.

_ se lo hare saber y que se valla de inmediato.

Días después el Cd. De Atenas. En el local de Agustín…

_ A ver tío por donde pasa tú ex.

_Señor Shura, no pasa por aquí, el come todo los días solo en el cafetería Melody.

_Vamos a comer allá ¿de acuerdo? ¿Te gusta como estoy vestido?- pantalón de mezclilla deslavado, cinto rojo, camisa azul mezclilla con los puños remangados, reloj rojo, lentes ahumados, cabellos alborotados.

_si mucho.

_también me gustas como estas vestido, no pareces maricon .

_que grosero eres paisano.

_bueno vamos.- minutos mas tarde.- ¿aquí es?

_si, pasamos.

_primero las damas.

_Gracias amor.

_todo para mi flor. – se fio en donde estaba sentado el famoso Gile, pronto dio con el dichoso chico, bien dijo Agustín se parece mucho a Aioros solo que Gila es menos corpulento, el color de ojos, es más blanco- ven cariño por acá nos sentaremos.

Pasaron por un lado de Gile, este vestía de blanco totalmente , vio pasar a dos chicos uno se e hizo muy familiar así que no dudo en girarse a ver quienes era, vio que el hombre de mezclilla era muy caballeroso con el otro hombre que vestia de gris con blanco, vio como Shura acariciaba con ahínco a Agustín sintió celos al verlo con otro no dudo para nada en irlo a "saludar", se acerco a la mesa, Shura y Agustín estaban viendo la carta para ordenar.

_Vaya , vaya es un gusto verte de nuevo Agustín.

_Hola Gile, ¿Cómo has estado?

_Bien , bien ¿ no presentas?

_este. Si…claro… te presento a Javier de Borbón.

_Español, bueno por lo menos vas a volver a casa.¿ De Borbon?

_de hecho no, ¿Cómo te llamas?

_Gile, Javier, ¿no van a volver a España?

_No, me voy a quedar de embajador de España en Grecia. Tomo asiento, disculpa señorita me puede tomar la orden mire dos ensaladas griegas, yo quiero un té de limó ¿tu que quieres de tomar amor?-un té también- serán dos té ¿y tu Gile?- café por favor- eso seria todo por le momento. Como te iba diciendo me voy a quedar de embajador.

_¿mmm?

_Pertenezco a la casa real, vengo siendo pariente lejano del príncipe de Asturias.

Llego la comida, los tres platicaron mientras comían Agustín no dejaba de sentirse soñado al estar rodeados de dos hombres guapos, no dejaba de temblar al tener tan cerca a su ex. Se termino de comer Javier pago la cuenta se despidieron de Gile, al salir Gile lo tomo fuerte de un brazo jalando hacia el. Shura no se dio cuenta por que se fue por el automóvil.

_¿quien te crees que eres?.

_suéltame Gile, me lastimas.

_como es queme cambiaste por ese.

_suéltame por favor me duele-con ojos llorosos- además tú me dejaste primero a mi yo seguí con mi vida. Tú te casaste. Además el es un príncipe

_no me vengas con cosas-tomo su mandíbula con la otra mano, la apretó fuerte sin dejarlo hablar- tu sabes bien que ese era el plan.

_¿cuan pan?-dijo entre dientes-

_eres un cualquiera que te acuestas con el primero que se te hecha encima- lo aventó contra la pared, golpeándolo fuertemente- no se como me pude fijar en ti – le iba a dar un puñetazo en el abdomen, cuando su puño fue atrapado por la mano de Javier-¿Qué?

_Sera mejor que bajes ese puño antes de que te lo rompa y deje esa mano inservible. ¿No?-empezó hacer presión en el puño, pronto se empezaron a escuchar los huesos crujir, Gile dio un grito desgarrador- no vuelvas a tocar a este hombre o te las veras conmigo, por que no esta solo, me tiene a mi y a mis hermanos para protegerlo, el no es de tu propiedad , ni mía tampoco pero es mi pareja ,lo quiero ,lo amo , lo respeto y lo protejo así que, por donde viniste lárgate , Gile cayo de rodillas, Javier se volteo a levantar a Agustín.- ¿ te duele mucho?-un poco- cuando lleguemos a casa Aioria se encargara de curarte, vámonos.

SANTUARIO ESA TARDE…

Todos los dorados estaba en casa de Mu esperando a Shura y a "florecita" a todos le habían tomado cariño a ese hombre, incluso Saori se encariño con el.

_Explícame crustáceo, para que contrataste a esa flor.

_no te importa bicho rastrero.

_no me digas que quieres poner ese cuchitril decentemente.

_que te importa bipolar.

_cálmense ustedes no puede estar ni un día sin estarse molestando.

_miren ahí viene Flor y Javier.

_¿como les fue?

_bien , en verdad que se parece a ustedes chico- señalo a Leo y Sagitario- Aioria puedes curar a flor, Gile lo lastimo mucho.

_pasen a la sala acá lo puedes curar leo.

Mientras Leo curaba a Agustín, Aldebarán fue a su casa por unas limonadas, Kanon fue por unos refrigerios todos estaba platicando a gusto riendo de la jugada que le hicieron a el ex de Agustín, era un día soleado de Junio en eso.

_Maestro, maestro!.

_Ángela ¿ que haces aquí?

_lo se donde esta MM.

_ en la cocina con Milo y Camus ¿ que paso?

_se puso mala Mariana, esta hospitalizada.

_¡¿ que?! ¿ Que paso? ¿ como que hospitalizada?-grito MM de iba llegando con mas refrigerios-

_estaba con ella en casa, ella estaba tendiendo su cama, solo dijo que se sentía cansada se dejo caer en la cama ya no despertó.

_¿ cuando fue eso?-dijo alterado MM- ¿ como esta ella?.

_no lo se, la deje en el hospital, me vine a velocidad luz por usted. Esta en la clínica privata

_Gracias- dijo con los ojos llenos de agua, inmediatamente abrió un hoyo negro lo atravesó para salir en una de las calles cerca del hospital-buon giorno, signora, sto cercando la signora Mariana Peluso.( buen día señorita, ando buscando a la señora Mariana Peluso)

_un momento per favore ... sì, lei è qui nella zona di emergenza, ma sarà trasferito alla zona di ginecologia sei?( un momento por favor...si, ella esta aqui en el area de urgencia, pero sera trasladada a el area de ginecologia ¿usted es?)

_Io sono il compagno di lei, sto arrivando per viaggi d'affari .( soy la pareja de ella, voy llegando de viaje de negocios).

_Beh, compilare questi moduli, ire per avvisare il medico a venire e dare informazioni. Autorizzazione(Bien, llene estas formas , ire a avisar al doctor para que venga a darle información. Permiso).

_¿Mr. Giattonini?

_Se.

_Sono il dottor Brizzo, i bambini vanno bene, la preoccupazione è la donna lo vide e lui disgonostico sindrome nuerocardiogenico internista (soy el doctor Brizzo , las bebes estan bien, la que preocupa es la señora, ya la vio le medico internista se le disgonostico sindrome nuerocardiogenico)

_per favore Christian ( por favor en cristiano).

_il sistema nervoso simpatico e parasimpatico non stanno lavorando su di esso, questo significa che non sarà possibile regolare la pressione sanguigna in modo che il blackout. il sistema simpatico dà Lal dal resion scendere al simpatico e dice al corpo "e parallelamente già basso" e aiuta deterno, se non si ferma il parasimpatico e simpatico agli altri la pressione è bassa faccio spiegare lo sapeva? E se mi ha capito?( el sistema nerviosos simpatico y parasimpatico no estan funcionando en ella, esto quiero decir que no se le regula la presion arterial por eso los desmayos. el sistema simpatico da lal orden de que se baje la resion y el para simpatico le dice al cuerpo " ya parale ya se bajo " y ayuda a deterno, en caso de ella el parasimpatico no detiene al simpatico y la presion se baja demás ¿ me supe explicar? ¿ si me entendio?).

_se la comprensione medico, posso ottenere per vedere (si le entendi doctor, la puedo entrar a ver.)

_se vieni con me a vedere l'ecografia con me, basta non toccare nulla e per favore non fatevi prendere dal panico.( si venga conmigo así ve junto conmigo el ultrasonido, solo no toque nada y por favor no se asuste).

Cuando entraron al cubículo de ella, esta dormida ,pálida tenia puesta una mascarilla con reservorio, tenia puesto cabes para monitorizar los signos vitales y tenia otro que monitorizaba los latidos cardiacos , tenia puesta una venoclisis . cuando MM la vio así, se impacto más que asustarse .

_per tutti questi dispositivi?( para que todos esos aparatos?)

_siero stanno aiutando la migliore per quel ossigenare la maschera, stiamo passando è stato monitorato i suoi segni vitali e il battito cardiaco del bambino (la estamos ayudando a oxigenar mejor por esa la mascarilla, le estamos pasando suero , se le monitoriza sus signos vitales y el latido cardiaco de las bebes)

_¿ bambinos?

_così è sono gemelli, arrivano guardare attraverso il monitor, qui si può vedere? Questo lampeggiamento è il cuore di un bambino sembra buono ed ecco un altro cuore shhh ascolta? entrambi i cuori battono bene con l'esterno (asi es son gemelas, venga pase observe el monitor, aquí ¿ puede ver? esto que parpadea es el corazón de una bebé y acá mira bien , es le otro corazón shhh ¿escucha? ambos corazón están latiendo bien con fuera ).

Cuando el medico le estaba explicando las imagines, no pudo evitar soltarse a llorar al ver y escuchar latir el corazón de sus dos hijas, el medico le siguió explicando el ultrasonido, pudo ver ambos perfiles, los bracitos, las piernitas, el medico le dio una palmada en el hombro en señal de apoyo.

_le ragazze sono buone, è la preoccupazione, la sua bassa pressione e tachicardia ... così lasceremo per l'osservazione. Un momento io la lascio sola. (las niñas estan bien , ella es la que preocupa , sus bajas de presion y sus taquicardias ... por eso la vamos a dejar en observación . lo dejare un momento a solas con ella.)

_Grazie. ¿ si puo moriré? -purtroppo sì signore-( dijo el medico) Perché non dirmi che eri malato?. meglio non passare questo da soli.( Gracias ¿ puede morir?-por desgracias si -¿porque no me dijiste que estabas enfermas?. no se vale que pases esto tu sola.)-dijo llorando, mientras le peinaba los cabellos, vio el reloj de pared y decidió salir a sentarse en la sala de espera. Salió fue a la maquina de café por uno, cuando volvió a la sala de estar se encontró con todo la orden dorada

_chicos! ¿ Que hacen aquí?

_Aioros nos canto todo, ¿ como esta ella? ¿ que te dijo el doctor?-dijo preocupado Milo-

_su corazón no esta bien late rápido o late despacio, la presión no se controla.

_¿estara bien? –pregunto Mu-

_dice el doctor que sino despierta seguirá el coma y puede morir-diciendo eso se soltó a llorar haciendo que toda la orden dorada se asustara , pues nunca habían visto llorar , Aioros estaba cerca de el , Ángelo lo abrazo llorando desconsoladamente.

_Ten fe, ella se pondrá bien . dime como esta le bebe .

_las niñas están bien snif, snif.

_Ángelo ¿ las niñas?

_Si Alexander son dos son gemelas.

_Genial –dijo alegre Saga- yo quiero bautizar a una ¿puedo?

_y yo a la otra dijo alegra Aioros ¿que? Me lo merezco, he sido yo quien a aguantado a este loco todos estos meses.

_No, ese honor será mío, soy el mejor amigo de el-dijo Javier

_esas niñas necesitan alguien que las cuiden no que las echen a perder, así que seré yo quien bautice a las dos he dicho-dijo Camus-

_contigo se van a aburrir, are de ellas unas lindas señoritas, finas y refinadas-afrodita-

_siendo hijas de este crees que serán refinadas-no seas grosero Aioria- no lo soy Afro, es la verdad todos conocemos a MM

_Pues yo me encargare de hacerle las cunas ¿ puedo Ángelo?

_lo siento Aldebarán ya las hice yo, en realidad hice solo una, si , si podras ayudar con la otra.

_Bien, bravo , bravo.

_tiene que aprender a meditar, controlarse ellas nacerán bajo la senda de Libra o Escorpión .-dijo shaka-

_bien eso significa que me vas atener que dar a tus hijas para que entrene por la armadura de escorpión por lo tanto serán mis aijadas jajajaj chiguense todos ustedes-dijo Milo con aire triunfal.

_hey ahí viene la enfermera- anuncio Mu-

_Signore Giattonini si sposterà la moglie nella stanza ginecologia 320.

_sì, grazie signora.

Tres días después, MM no se había movido del hospital, ayudo a la enfermera a Bañar en cama a Mariana, empezó a hacer funciones de enfermero, no se quería mover de ahí por si ella despertara, quería que supiera que no esta sola.

_permiso MM, que carita te cargas, anda vete a dormir y descansar yo me quedare a cuidarla si despierta iré por ti de inmediato.

_pero, pero, pero, pero Camus.

_¿que va pensar si te ve así?-…- que eres un marrano que no se ha bañado en días, anda vete antes de que le diga a milo que te lleva a cargas pues tendré que encerrarte en un cubo de hielo.

_esta bien , estaré en mi casa. ¿ y si nunca despierta?

_bueno eso no seria nada bueno, pero tu tienes una ventaja sobre todos nosotros.

_¿he?

_puedes ir a verla en el más allá.

_ ¡es verdad! seguro ella esta en la puerta de Yomutso, gracias Camus.

_¿que vas hacer?

_ iré a Yomutso por ella. Ella esta entre la vida la muerte ósea que ella esta en el umbral del Yomutso .

Minutos mas tarde Mariana abrió sus ojos, sin embargo MM se quedo profundamente dormido en el reposet de la habitación, siendo Camus al primero que vio, esta sonrió amablemente .


	6. Chapter 6

**Por favor disculpen la atrocidad cometida la vez anterior… y seguimos continuando, chicas gracias por leer, saludos a todas… va ser algo intimo este capitulo espero les guste.**

**_**Maestro Camus.

_Hola, bienvenida hija ¿Cómo te sientes?

_ Cansada, como si hubiera entenado un mes seguido. ¿Que me paso?

_Te desmayaste duraste días dormida o en coma.

_Ha ¿Cómo está mi bebé?

_tus niñas están bien. No pongas esos ojos son niñas , son gemelas, Ángelo casi se nos desmaya cuando se entero que son dos.

_¿ donde esta él? .

_Esta dormido, creo; lo mande a descansar el no quería irse platicando con el se le ilumino y fue por ti, cuando llego solo se dejo caer, en el sillón, me dijo "listo no tarda en despertar "y cerro los ojos.

_Yo estaba parada en el umbral de monte dormida, sentí su cosmos hablarle al mío, nunca lo vi solo lo escuche, era tan dulce, cálido, armonioso, solo el puede tener un cosmos tal dulce.

_Hija ¿ de quien estamos hablando?.

_De Mascara de Muerte de Cáncer, mi maestro, por que esa cara maestro Camus.

_No puedo creer tus palabras el como lo describe.

_El tiene una reputación que cuidar eso es todo maestro.

_No se si esta desmayado, muerto o que.

_Esta cansado tiene días sin dormir por estar al pendiente mío viajar a el monte es desgastante, más el que va de cuerpo presente y no solo su alma como lo hace con los enemigos.

_¿ no entiendo? No conozco mucho de sus técnicas.

_Vera cuando el caballero de Cáncer va a Yomotsu va de cuerpo y alma, en cambio cuando el Cáncer activar las ondas infernales desprende el alma de su enemigo dejando el cuerpo del oponente vacío en donde quiere que este parado. Agrégale que me transferido algo de cosmos para despertar por eso cayo cansadísimo.( el medico, Camus y Mariana están hablando en italiano)

_Bueno voy hablarle al doctor quiere saber cuando despertaras.

_vaya despertó la princesa. ¿Que sientes?

_como si hubiera hecho mucho ejercicio y mire que he hecho mucho ejercicio.

_ok, eso es por las taquicardias, por ultra sonido tienes seis meses de embarazo

_no doctor son cinco.

_¿en verdad?

_¿que tiene de eso de malo?-pregunto Camus-

_que los pulmones de los bebes tardaran en madurar, probablemente viene diabéticos no es normal que unos gemelos vengan tan grandes por lo tanto al nacer van directo a la incubadora, probablemente entubaremos a las bebes para ayudarle a madurar los pulmones, tolerancia de glucosa para verificar que no sean diabéticos y foto terapia por la hiperbilirrubinemía.

_ ¿algo más?

_ ¿señor usted que es de la señora?

_Mi sobrina y aquel que esta roncando es el marido de ella.

_ ok, en lo que usted respecta señora, su corazón es débil no podrá tener a las bebes normal su corazón no aguantar los dolores de parto y la cesárea pues … la anestesia le afectara el corazón también. Así que yo le sugiero que un mes antes de que nazcan las niñas se hospitalice para monitorizarla a usted y a las bebes, le doy dos semanas en terapia a lo cuando mucho y a sus hijas un mes. La dejare 24 hora más en observación y la daré de alta si su presión arterial no arroja variantes , como ya paso la etapa embrionaria ya puede tomar medicamentos, por lo tanto empezara con medicamentos.

_¿afectara a las bebés?

_no lo creo, bueno me retiro daré la nuevas indicaciones, permiso.

_Maestro Camus esta pálido.

_escuche todo Camus y sabes todo lo que significa, me puedes decir por favor…

_Que si las tiene normal puede morir y si las tiene por cesárea también puede morir por su corazón débil y tus hijas vienen grandes por lo que las tres tienen alto porcentaje de morir, las niñas vienen grandes por lo que les falta madures a sus pulmones, probablemente vengan diabéticas, amarillitas por lo del a bilis alta para eso es la lo de la fototerapia .

_eso si que no, ni ella ni mis hijas morirán iré al mismísimo tártaro por ellas.

_Cálmate amor, no me va a pasar nada. Tengo dos opciones morir o morir ¿verdad?

_ Así es hija.

_En ese caso me iré a casa.

_¡NO! Eso si que no te quedaras aquí hospitalizada-dijo histérico MM, mientras Camus se iba alejando de la conversación -

_Claro que por supuesto y desde luego que me voy a casa.

_¡QUE NO!.

_¡QUE SI!

_escúchame bien Mariana tu te quedas aquí y fin de la conversación.

_ tú , mi hermano y los demás en el santuario son mi familia, si voy a morir quiero morir a lado de mi familia y no sola llena de cables en un hospital ¿ entendiste?

_pero, peo, pero, ahyychsssss , entiende que no soportare si mueres.

_crustáceo testarudo, he dicho que me voy a ir a casa quieras o no. Y FIN DE LA CHARLA., maestro Camus puedes tramitar mi alta voluntaria y hablarle al doctor, y por favor déjenme hablar a solas con el medico ,por favor maestro Camus le puede hablar a al maestro Shaka a al maestro Mu .

_Si hija, MM ven sígueme, no creo que ganes esta pelea, ella ya tomo la decisión. Y no hay poder humano que la haga cambiar de opinión.

Sala de espera. Mientras ella habla con el medico Camus les dice a todos la situación todos están con la decisión de MM pero también le dieron la razón a Mariana, entonces se prepararon para marcharse al santuario, firmaron los papeles correspondientes , ella no podía viajar en avión por su presión arteria ni tampoco puede viajar por vía interdimencional así que mascara y antifaz ( así es el nombre de batalla antifaz de muerte, según MM es más femenino) tenia que viajar de forma convencional y mortal así que duraron días en llegar a el santuario al llegar ahí Aldebarán los estaba esperando sin decir nada ni pedir permiso , tomo a Marian en brazo y la llevo cargando hasta la cuarta casa, ella le dio un beso en la mejilla en agradecimiento esto no le hizo gracia a MM, cuando la dejo en la entrada de Cáncer .

_Creo que Aldebarán se pasó con eso de cargarte, yo lo pude a ver hecho.

_no te enojes con el, lo hizo por ayudar, ahora solo quiero ir a dormir vengo cansada.

_Así! Cierra los ojos.

_¿ Pero?

_Ándale compláceme.

_Bueno. –Se dejo taparse los ojos el agarro de la mano y la fue guiando -¿a donde me llevas?

_A nuestra habitación y uno y dos y tres, ¡tarannnnn!

_WOW! Que hermosa ¿tú hiciste todo esto?

_con ayuda de Flor y Aioros ellos ayudaron.

_ ¿Quién en Flor?

_¿celos? Ya lo conocerás ¿ te gusto?.

_siii! es genial nunca creí ver esas paredes pintadas y menos de verde manzana, ¡mira la cama es King!, las cortinas ,las flores ¡miraaa! una mecedora wow! Todo esto lo hiciste por mí.

_Si -todo apenado- ven observa el cuarto de las bebes.

_Ángelo , me tienes en shock es, es, es, preciosa la pintaste de rosa …dime la verdad ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con mi Ángelo?.

_¿ no te gusta?

_si, si , mucho, me sorprendiste es todo. Amor, me quiero ir a bañar y a acostar, me ciento cansada.

_te voy preparando el baño.-se puso a preparar el baño en lo que ella alistaba la pijama- ¡listo amor! .

_¡tenemos tina! ¿Cómo esta le agua? ¿Helada?

_siéntela,¿ así esta bien?

_esta fresca, me gusta se siente tan bien ¿me vas a bañar?

_si, no quiero que te canses.

_me cantas por favor, la traviata, la donna e mobile, Carmen o mejor la de siempre.

_Bien pásame la esponja, el jabón , shampoo y enjuague : te quiero mi amorrr, te quiero bebe, tus ojos son como dos estrellas en el cielo, no estoy entonado.

_no, esa me gusta por que la hiciste a mi , así sin rima.

_te voy a mojar el cabello: la donna e mobile,qual piuma al vente, muta d accento, e di un amabile, leggiadro viso, in pianto o in riso, e menzognero.

_¡Bravo, Bravo! Cantas como los ángeles.

_lo se, lose , agua a la cabeza listo cabellos, espalda …piernas ¿ te lavas el busto tu o yo te lo lavo?.

_yo y no es que te tenga vergüenza no me quiero sentir inútil…huy! Rápido, rápido dame tu mano- agarro la mano de MM y la coloco en su vientre ya abultado-¿sientes? –SI- son las nia que se mueven, auch, patean fuerte .

_wow! Patean con ganas-puso ambas manos en el vientre, se a cerco a el y le empezó hablar- huy! Niñas patean fuerte, bebes no patean tan fuete su mamá esta cansada, por favor hermosas ¿si? ¿Pueden?-automáticamente dejaron de moverse eso duro unos segundo y al mismo tiempo sintió un fuerte golpe en sus manos- si que son tercas, me pregunto por que a ver ustedes: adormir, adormir a dormir lindas niñas , a dormir y a soñar con los ángeles soñarr y adormir y a soñar a dormir y a soñar lalala lalala lalalalalala, hey ¿Qué tal? Si se durmieron ya no patean.

_les gusta que les cantes, me ayudas a pararme ya estoy lista.

_ven espera quédate así parada te voy a secar… ya, pierna uno, pierna dos listo ahí va pantaleta.

_parezco muñeca.

_eres mi muñeca, bueno muñeca a dormir.

_¿ no vas a dormir conmigo?

_no, tu aquí en nuestro cuarto y yo en el tuyo.

_¿ por que?

_no quiero lastimarte, ya sabes que soy loco para dormir, agrégale que me tienes en ayunas cinco meses .

_mmm…si rompo con el ayuno te duermes conmigo ¿?.

_¿ puedes? Digo ¿no te va hacer daño o a las bebes?

_je,je,je,je , no de hecho pedí permiso por que crees que pedí hablar con el medico a solas , -usted puede tener vida sexual normal ,solo no se quiera echar el salto del tigre o aventarse del closet –palabras textuales del medico, esta comprobado científico que cuando los papas hacen el amor y el hombre entra el bebe cree que lo están abrazando a el, así que si las cuentas no me fallan tendrás que hacerlo dos veces un abrazo para Ángela Gabriela y otro para María Lourdes .

_achiss! Ya le pusimos nombres.

_¿ no te gustan? Ángela por ti María por mi mamá Gabriela por san Gabriel y Lourdes por nuestra señora de Lourdes.

_Si mucho, yo no había pensado en nombres.

_¿entonces te acuestas conmigo o no? Pero primero báñate.

_ ya se me hacia raro que no me mandaras a bañar. Ahí vengo pues. Oye pero no se como hacerlo ahora con esa panza.

_¿ me estas diciendo gorda? –los ojos se empezaron a llenar de agua- ya se que estoy hecha una vaca y tu y tu eres malo, muy malo –empezó a llorar cual Magdalena .

_no, no cálmate no quise decir eso, no estas gorda pero si tienes panza por el embarazo es normal.-haaaaa! Snif, snif-no, no hay mejor me voy a bañar tranquilízate.

_te vas a dormir a mi cuarto. No te quiero aquí .

_hayyy ¡! Mujeres! – minutos después, Salió ya cambiado del baño ,iba pasando a la altura de la cabecera de la cama pensó que ya estaba dormida-.

_¿ no vas a acostarte?

_¿he? Voy a tu cuarto a dormir allá.

_¿ ya no me quieres? … ya no me quieres por eso vas a dormir allá- empieza a soso llar- ¿ estoy muy gordaa?.

_No. No * me a volver loco y no llevamos ni un día juntos*.uno no estas gorda, estas lindísima, dos no te quiero, te amo gordita mía así que hazte para allá dame campo.- extendió el brazo izquierdo para hacer el la función de almohada y así quedar abrasada de ella y ella de el.

_¿ Ángelo? – Mmm- ¿enserio me amas? –Si, mucho.- ¿Ángelo?-mmm- ¿crees que soy fea?- no eres fea , eres hermosa- ¿Ángelo?-mmm-¿ nos vamos a casar?- si , cuando nazcan las niñas o quieres antes- antes, ¿Ángelo?-mmm-¿ tienes sueño?-si, algo-¿Ángelo?-dime- ¿ me puedes besas?.

_Me lo pensare, si te beso me dejas dormir.

_Lo prometo.

Con su mano libre tomo el mentón empezó a besarla apasionadamente sintió como su piel se puso chinita al igual que la de ella eso provoco una sonrisa de MM, dio por terminado el beso para volver a fundirse en los labios de ella, retiro su brazo izquierdo para empezar a desvestirse cuando ya quedo desnudo empezó a desnudarla se puso aun lado de ella la observaba, eso intimido un poco a Mariana, el sonrió y se quedo quieto.

_¿ que pasa?

_tengo ganas en verdad que si, mírame como me tienes, pero tengo miedo lastimarte.

_no lo aras, sigue, si siento que me lastimas te digo y nos detenemos ¿de acuerdo?

_de acuerdo.

Creo que esta demás decir que Ángelo cumplió en dar los dos abrazos a sus hijas y de paso a su mujer.

…


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola chica buen día!**

**Aclaraciones : Mariana habla a solas con su medico para el alta voluntaria y para pedir permiso para tener relaciones sexuales por su diagnostico clínico ., hablo con Mu y con Shaka para pedirle a ambos ser sus medico en el santuario , pues para criterio mío así como hay asesinos del santuario hay sanadores y ellos son: Mu, Shaka , Aioros y Aioria .**

**Cuando se tiene relaciones sexuales, sube el ritmo cardiaco, la presión arterial, y demás cosas que no recuerdo.**

**No se tele transporto por que no se sabe si afecta o no a las bebés.**

**Aldo es Aldebarán. **

**De nuevo les doy las gracias por leer, saludos a todas**

**. . . **

DOS MESES DESPUES…

_¿ otra vez a Rodorio?

_Buen día Aioros, si otra vez, hoy es el último día de platicas.

_Así es maestro, amor me bajas por favor.

_wow! Que panza ¿puedo?- si claro-¡que chiste! Tus hijas están en mi contra, no se mueven.

_Si gusta le llamo a las dos de la mañana, es cuando se muevan más, de dos a tres de la mañana.

_si llámame nunca las he sentido moverse, ya decidieron quienes van hacer los padrinos.

_a un no arquero, eso se lo vamos a preguntar hoy al padre.

_Van hacer puros hombre ya que las maestras dicen que no pueden ser madrinas, por la religión, no es justo la señorita Saori ya nos dio permiso de casarnos por la iglesia católica –hizo puchero-

_jejeje mejor, ya ves que todos quieren ser padrinos de tus hijas MM.

_Si, nunca creí esa reacción de ustedes.

_Eres de los nuestros aun que no eres el más cuerdo de todos.

_ .ja Gracioso, bueno arriba señorita vamos a las pláticas.

_cuidado MM, no la vallas a lastimar.

_eso jamás, yo seria incapaz de lastimarlas.

EN LA NOCHES..

_iaaa( suspiro) Á…Ángelo…iaaa(suspiro) y…ya ..esta ..l..la …cena –tono cansado-.

_¿ estas bien? Te noto rara-ella se recargo en el-.

_estoy muy cansada, las piernas no me pueden, me puedes llevar a sentar por favor.

_si, –la carga en brazos- tu no te apures yo sirvo y todo lo demás, me pongo nervioso con lo que te pasa.

_No te apures amore, ya se me esta pasando-se siente el cosmos de todos los dorados- creo que te llaman amore. Me pasas la mascara.

_No, estas batallando para respirar por ellos no hay problema.

_Buenas noches –todos los dorados-.

_buenas noches Maestros.

_¿ que quieren?

_nosotros (Mu y Shaka) venimos a ver a las niñas.

_ y nosotros –señalo Aldo-queremos ver quienes van hacer los padrinos.

_a eso vinieron, pues verán, tomen asiento ¿ya cenaron?-no- ahí esta la cocina hagan cena, ya que solo hicimos para dos personas-unos se metieron a la cocina y otro se acomodaron en el comedor-el sacerdote sabe de nosotros y le comentamos de que las mujeres no quieren ser madrinas por lo de las religiones y nos dio permiso para que sean puros hombre así que van hacer cuatro padrinos por hija.

_yo opino que deberíamos bautizarlas por como debe ser solo una pareja por niña , como también las bautizaremos como ateniense podremos ser otro cuatros –dijo Camus-

_Buen punto ¿ que opinas Mascara?.-dijo Mio-

_MM, llevas a Marina al cuarto la vamos a revisar.

_Si Mu.

_Amor diles como van a quedar los padrinos.-la dejo en la habitación con Shaka y My para regresar a la cocina-

_decidimos que Alexander, Javier,Saga y Aioros a la primer gemela Ángela Gabriela; Aldo, Milo, Shaka y Kanon a las segunda gemela María Lourdes . Dohoko y Mu a la primera y Aioria y Shion a la segunda con Atenas. ¿ que opinas?.

_Esta muy bien .

_que bueno que están de acuerdo Alexander, ¿ya terminaron Mu?

_Si, la dejamos acostada, su cosmos y su cuerpo están cansados ya son siete meses, agrégale que el próximo domingo 28 de Agosto es la boda.

_Ya tenemos todo listo Agustín es bueno y con mi ayuda quedo genial.

_MM-tono serio- ya no le dejes hacer nada, reposo absoluto solo al baño se levantara, se esta agitando demasiado, me di cuenta que su corazón esta arrítmico, trae la presión baja 80/40 es de no creerse.-muy serio Shaka-

_ Estos últimos meses van hacer críticos, también ya no la busques ¿ok? Y sabes a lo queme refiero.

_¡he picaron! Déjala reposar.

_No seas infantil-le dio un coscorrón MM a Milo-no te apures por eso Mu.

_Ni modo te vas a tener que hacer justicia por propia mano o ya de plano decirla a "florecita" que re ayude con eso.

_Eres un cabrón te voy a meter la flor por el…

_¡Ángelo , Milo! A callar ¿ que boca es esa? Yo no los eduque de esa manera.

_El empezó!-grito , Mientras era tacleado por Afrodita y Shura, mientras Aldebarán con una sola mano detenía a Milo.

_No me importa quien empezó, se comportan y se callan. Les recuerdo –señalando con el dedo- que en la otra habitación esta una dama enferma que necesita paz. ¿Entendieron?

_Si, señor.

_Bien . Ahora Mu, Shaka ¿como están mis nietas?

_Muy bien , muy sanas-aclaro Mu- van hacer tremendas creo que nacen el 20 o el 21 de octubre.

_La que me preocupa es ella, su corazón …

_¿ no crees que aguanten?- Pregunto preocupado Milo-

_En verdad no creo. MM tenemos que estar preparado para lopeor.

Dicho esto Shaka , MM se dejo caer al piso en estado de shock.

_¿ que voy hacer? ¿Qué voy hacer?

_Tranquilo hijo, no pienses en eso ahora ¿ok? Llegando el momento si eso llega a suceder tu y yo personalmente intervendremos, no olvides tu poder, tu fuerza, no olvides que ella es tu predecesora –guiño el ojo-¿entiendes? Solo hay que ponerle a yadema o los guates de la armadura de Cáncer .

_MM yo no quiero bautizar a tu hija.

_¿por que antiguo maestro?.

_A por que es suficiente con ser su abuelo ¿ no crees?

_eso es emocionante ¿verdad dohoko?

_Síii, es la primera vez que somos abuelos y de un par de niñas.

_hay si, de hermosas niñas, ya le dije a Shunrey que empiece a tejer las chambritas-todo emocionado Libra-

_ya te gane, yo ya tejí los dos ajuares completos y todo en una semana, si quieres más tarde te las muestro –los dorados todos sorprendidos viendo a el patriarca y a libra-¿ustedes que ven?

_NADA!. -Todos en coro al mismo tiempo-

_Nunca crei que les fuera a dar con tubo el ser abuelos-dijo en susurro Milo, todos asintieron.

Después de cenar todos se retiraron MM le llevo cena a Mariana a la cama, después de eso se la acurruco le arrullo asta que se quedo dormida, por su parte Mm no pudo dormir se quede observando a Mariana , así fueron las noches siguientes, preocupada Mariana le dijo a Shaka , este le dio un té mega fuerte que lo hizo dormir viernes en la tarde, sábado todo el día con su noche y el domingo se despertó muy temprano para dejar sola a Mariana , se fue a casa de Shura a cambiarse para la boda, Javier, Aioros, Alexander y Shaina estaba con Ángelo ayudándolo a cambiar con nervios a flor de piel.

_¿ y si se arrepiente?

_no creo Ángelo.

_¿ y si, si Alex?

_Va a tener dos hijas tuyas ¿crees que se va a arrepentir?-Shaina-

_por dios Ángelo ,ponte bien el traje.

_Eso hago Aioros.

CASA DE CANCER…

Agustin , Marin,Saori y Aldebaran ayudan a Mariana.

_A ver chula…no, si , me quedaste bella.

_muy hermosa diría yo.

_gracias Atena.

_No entiendo hija ¿ que le viste a MM?

_No se , creo que soy como el o quien sabe ¿ y bien?

_hija pareces ´princesa, sin ofender Saori.

_No pasa nada Aldo.

_señorita disculpe por la boda católica.

_no me molesta, de todos modos no te escapas de mi jejejeje.

_Lo se, el patriarca anda muy apurado, dice que tenia mucho que casaba a alguien.

_si, como 190 años.

_Bueno se hace tarde, no hay que hacer esperar a MM no vaya hacer que se arrepienta.

_créame maestro ,el no se esconderá ni el infierno .

_bueno hija, deja que te cargue.

BODA…

Todos en la única iglesia católica de Rodorio estaba llena a reventar de caballeros de Atena, todos iban vestidos con sus mejores galas, se veían realmente guapos ellos y ellas lindísimas, parado en el altar un nervioso MM ya estaba aguardando a la novia, la marca nupcial dio inicio indicando la llegada de la novia ,los asistentes se pusieron de pie MM se aflojo un poco la corbata y empezó a hiperventilar, Javier le dio un poco de agua, Marina empieza a caminar del brazo de su hermano se veía como un ángel, su vestido era simple blanco con escote en forma de "V" tirantes eran una hilera de flores pequeñas de color rosa , abajo del busto tenia unas tiras igual que los tirantes ,traía su cabello recogido con un tocado de flores rosas era sencillo pero elegante, en sus manos traía un gran ramo de rosas de varios colores cortesía de Alexander , no llevaba velo , Mariana veía a Ángelo que vestía elegantemente su traje era negro con camisa blanca , violeta la corbata así como el pañuelo que sobresalía en la bolsa superior del traje, Sergio entrego a Mariana e inicio el servicio religioso.

_queridos hermanos, estamos reunidos el día de hoy para unir en santo matrimonio a esta hombre y a esta mujer.

Le leyó el salmo escogido por los novios , se da el sermón que se enfoca en le significado del matrimonio, posteriormente se hace entrega de anillos estos los traía Kiki

_Mariana, recibe esta alianza en señal del amor y de la fidelidad que te he prometido.

_Ángelo , recibe esta alianza en señal del amor y de la fidelidad que te he prometido.

Se hace entrega de arras, por ultimo se coloca el lazo este lo puso Alexander y Javier, " lo que Dios a unido, que no lo separe el hombre "el padre dio la bendición." poder ir en paz, la misa a terminado", muchos vivas, bravos y hurras se escucharon en la iglesia, se despidieron del padre que fue invitado a la otra boda, el cual acepto gustosamente y también por curioso. Ya todos en el salón principal estaban vestidos con sus respectivas armaduras se coloco un altar para Hera diosa del matrimonio, Alexander, Javier , Aioros y Ángelo llevaron la vaca para ser sacrificada en honor de la diosa ( es la costumbre que el novio y los amigos lo hagan) al poco tiempo llego Marina con su traje de entrenamiento pero esta vez era todo dorado rodeada por las amazonas que llevaban granadas para la diosa . Después de realizar le sacrificio y dar las ofrendas Shion empezó hacer el acto religioso, Ángelo y Mariana se tomaron de la mano se les coloco una fina cadena de oro en forma de ocho símbolo de la alianza " desde hoy y para siempre están unidos en sagrado matrimonio"

_Con este lazo de oro y este anillo , todos sabrán que eres mi mujer de ahora en adelante puedes dejar de usar la mascara de amazona ( empezó arder el cosmos de el) pues todo guerrero que vea este anillo sabrá a quien perteneces en esta vida y en la otra ( ella empieza a encender el cosmos)- el anillo es de oro ,con la insignia del cangrejo grabado en relieve) .

MM le quito la mascara sin soltarse de las manos la giro y todos los caballeros vieron el rostro de Mariana .

_En el nombre de Hera y de Atena doy por unidos a este hombre y esta mujer en santo matrimonio, poderos ir .

Diciendo eso, se casaron por el civil e inicio la fiesta , se partió el pastel, se hicieron brindis todo estaba muy bien organizado, estaba en su apogeo la fiesta cuando la pareja se fue a su casa, pues se empezó a sentir mal Mariana…rápidamente pasaron los días el dia 18 de septiembre

Domingo…

_Buenos días cielín.

_Buenos días amor. ¿Quieres desayunar?

_Si quiero, avena, fruta , pan dulce, pero primero voy al baño-cuando se paro sintió como si se orinara- hay que pena no alcance a llegar.

_no te apures yo limpio, ven te ayudo a llegar al baño.

_aprovechare y me bañare de una vez .

_ve desvistiéndote en lo que haces eso voy a limpiar.

_de acuerdo.- se termino de bañar-

_voy a ver la tele en la sala van a estar suaves los documentales.

_bien, te dejo en la sala te llevo el desayuno y saldré con Shura,Milo, Kiki se vendrá a pasar el día contigo.

_¿vas a salir?

_si , vamos a ir a Australia .

_cuídate mucho amor. Es grabe para que vayan ustedes tres .

_algo .

Se puso la armadura de cáncer , capricornio y escorpión pasaron por el.

_hola mari.

_buen día Kiki ,hola ¿ ya desayunaste?

_si mi maestro no me deja salir si no desayuno.

_bien , siéntate conmigo va a empezar un documental de dinosaurios.

_mis favoritos!

A mitad el programa.

_¿ adonde vas Mari?  
>_ al baño… hay no me volvió a pasar. Kiki , traes e trapeador.<p>

_si.

Por la tarde 7 pm

_a cenat Kiki.

_que rico pizza.

_a mi también me gusta mucho…ufff… mmm

_¡que te pasa?

_no, se , hay no otra ves me orine.

_ Mariana no sientes cuando te orinas.

_no kiki, solo siento el bajón de agua, me da vergüenza contigo, termina de cenar bueno, voy al baño.

A las once de la noche.

_Kiki!. Kiki!

_mmm, dime Mariana.

_Háblale a tu maestro por favor .

_en seguida.. aquí esta.

_maestro. Me siento rara .

_deja te reviso corazón… mmm… mmm… kiki háblale a Aldebarán, hija vamos al hospital del pueblo, para que te revisen.

Hospital.

_Buenas noches señora Giatonini. Soy el doctor Héctor si me permite le voy hacer le tacto , abra las piernas, asi, aver.

_¿ y bien doctor?

_si , señores, esta cerrada no hay dilatación, voy a mandar una muestra del liquido para ver si no es liquido amniótico .

Horas más tares ya lunes 19 de septiembre.

_aquí están los resultados. No es liquido por lo tanto se puede ir a su casa.

_gracias doctor.

_¿que paso Mu?

_no paso nada ya nos podemos ir, hija dormiré contigo.

_si maestro Mu, gracias maestro Aldebarán por cargarme.

En la mañana.

_aquí esta el desayuno hija.

_maestro sabe cuando llega Ángelo y los demás.

_no hija , esa te la debo.

_me deja ir a caminar, quiero caminar.

_si te sientes bien adelante hija , Kiki la acompañas .

Esa tarde…

_kiki ¿vamos al cine mañana? Creo que ya se estreno Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego.

_vamos.

_Ire a dormir- minutos mas tardes. No pude dormir me siento extraña.

_ a de ser la caminada.

_si tal vez, sabe siento una molestia ( desde la mañana la sentí) como un cólico en forma de "U" en toda la panza y con la caminada se me quita.

_quiere ir a caminar otra vez.

_si , vamos aun no oscurece .

Fueron de nuevo, cuando llegaron ala casa de Cáncer, ambos se bañaron y se acostaron a dormir, Mariana seguía con esa molestia en la panza y kiki no podía dormir por estar escuchándolos quejidos de ella, acto seguido se puso de pie para empezar a caminar.

_no se te quitan Mariana.

_nada Kiki ¿que hora es?

_Las once y treinta pm .  
>_ ya es tarde Uhhggg.<p>

_sabe que , voy por mi maestro.

Casa de Aries.

_maestro despierte, maestro.

_que pasa kiki.

_algo raro tiene Mariana, no puede dormir, no se le quita el cólico en la panza, creo que ya van a nacer.

_hay no! Pronto ve por Aldebarán y que me alcance en Cáncer. Y justo ahora que Shaka , Aioros se fueron ,¿ que voy hacer?

Casa de Cáncer.

_ .augghh. ufff.

_hija ya estoy aquí ¿ que sientes?

_solo unos piquetes en la panza.  
>_te llevare al hospital para que chequen a las bebes.<p>

_si maestro.

_ya llegue, al hospital de nuevo Mu.

_si grandote.

_vamos pues.

Hospital área de urgencias.

_Buenas noches señora soy Luis medico de guardia.

_mucho gusto.

_le voy hacer el tacto, me permite abra las piernas. ¿ok? Trae uno de dilatación vaya a su cas ay vuelva por la mañana , enfermera chéquele la presión por favor ya para que se vaya.

_doctor como quiere que se vaya se trae alta la presión trae 150/100.

_¿que? Señora es hipertensa.

_no doctor de hecho soy hipotensa , estuve tomando medicamentos para la presión baja, ascord 20 gotas cada 12 horas, aspirina 80mgr y visken un cuarto de pastilla la pastilla es de 5mgr.

_la voy a dejar hospitalizada, avisare a su familia.

…

Continuara


	8. Chapter 8

**Uff , uff y más uff. Ya llegamos al parto.. .Estamos en las últimas chicas, saludos a todas y gracias por leer. Saludos a todas.**

**Carro rojo: es un carro que hay en todos los hospitales que esta equipado con medicamentos de urgencia para cuando un paciente entra en estado critico, para cardiacos, paro respiratorios, una urgencia que pone en peligro la vida del paciente.**

**Cando se va atener un bebe se empieza abrir el canal de parto se la llama dilatación y lleva una enumeración del uno al diez, siendo esta la más alta y que indica que le bebe esta coronando.**

**Coronando= cuando la cabecita del bebé ya es visible a simple vista.**

**Tricotomía, es cuando se les rasura un área del cuerpo, ya sea púbica o ventral.**

**Tacto, es la acción de tocar, cuando esta en labor de parto y esta dilatando el medico y guardia o el encargado la revisa metiendo la mano para checar que tan abajo esta el bebé.**

**Enema, medicamento que se administra vía rectal para que el paciente haga popo.**

**. . .**

_familiares de la señora Mariana Peluso!

_Aquí doctor, yo soy el tío de ella Mu, ella es su prima Shaina.

_yo el tío Aldo.

_Bien, señorita necesito pase con ella y que me traigan el medicamento que ella usa normalmente. Usted el tío pelilila vaya por unos rastrillos. La voy a dejar trae la presión altísima

_ Mariana ¿como te sientes?

_bien, algo cansada. Ya estoy dilatando, eso quiere decir que ya van a nacer la niñas y no esta el aquí.

_no te apures, Mu se encargara.

_señora ¿ y los rastrillos?-pregunto la enfermera-

_¿cuales?.

_los que le pidió el doc. A su tio.

_haaa, voy por ellos.

_bien señora Marina se voltea le voy a colocar un enema y usted, espero a que haga efecto el enema y se va por los rastrillos.

_Shaina, me ayudas a levantarme para ir al baño…en verdad como me siento cansada.-cinco minutos después.

_señora, tome estas pastillas es para bajarle la presión.

_si enfermera, shaina ¿Qué hora es?

_las 22hrs. Me retiro hay vengo

Dos horas después.

_vengo a hacerle a tricotomía y a checarle la presión… listo, le volvió a salir alta la presión le voy a decir al doctor… señora me dice el doctor que se tome estas pastillas para bajarle la presión.

_si señorita ¿ que hora es?

_las 00:10 minutos.

En la sala de espera estaba el resto de la orden dorada, Shion, Dohoko, Mu, Aldebarán, Camus, Afrodita, Aioria, Saga y Kanon , junto con Shaina.

_hay que desesperación, no dicen nada.

_calmate Camus estas muy nervioso.

_como no estarlo Afro, les faltan un mes para nacer a las niñas ¿ si vienen mal? ¿ y si les pasa algo? ¿ y Mariana?

_tranquilízate por favor ya estamos todos nervioso.

_pero…pero..pero…

_Aldebarán tiene razón Camus, tranquilo ¿ok?

_Si Patriarca.

_ahi viene le doctor.

_¿ familiares de Marina Peluso?

_¡aquí! – Gritaron todos en coro-

_a la señora la pasamos a la labor para monitorizar a las bebes y a ella. Primero las niñas esta bien, tiene su latido cardiaco normal. La que preocupa es ella, trae la presión por las nubes, no se la podemos bajar.

_tiene un problema cardiaco, ¿Cómo era? ..Síndrome neurocardiogenico –aclaro Mu-

_gracias por el dato, bueno seguiremos con ella y según lo que acontezca les iré informando.

_gracias doctor.

SALA DE LABOR… 2 horas.

_ a ver señora veamos su presión.

_de acuerdo doctor.

_huy! 150/115fiuuu es mucho, tome tómese estas pastillas es para bajar la presión.

Una hora después.

_Doctor, oiga tengo mucho sueño.

_pues duerma un rato pero antes le voy a tomar la presión y hacerle el tacto. Así que abra las piernas…veamos… ándale esta dilatando trae 5cm , es primeriza ¿verdad?- si doctor- haa esto va para rato, bien duérmase.

_doc. La presión.

_je! Es verdad a ver ¿¡QUE?! 80/40…¡ SEÑORA! NO SE DUERMA…

_hay doc. Tengo mucho sueño, siento los parpados pesados, son las 4:30 am doc. Déjeme dormir un ratito.

_no, no se duerma.

Sin poder evitarlo los ojos de Marian se cerraban pero al mismo tiempo oía al medico "¡ NO SE DUERMA!" "HABRA ESOS OJOS" empezó a escuchar la conversación entre dos doctores de el área de labor y parto .

_¿que vamos hacer?.-pregunto la doctora

_no, hay que hablarle al ginecólogo.

_tu crees que van a venir, en la madrugada hacer una cesárea? No seas ingenuo Marcelo.

_bueno hay que mandarla a el hospital a la ciudad, si sigue aquí …

_por lo pronto acerca el carro rojo*, no vaya hacer y caiga en paro. La ambulancia no esta salió a una pueblito que esta lejos llegara a las 7 am

El doctor Marcelo acerco al carro rojo a la cama de Marina, la vio que se estaba quedando dormida.

_¡SEÑORA! Por favor no se duerma, si se duerme ya no va a despertar ¿me entiende?

_tengo mucho sueño.

_lo se, pero si te duermes vas a morirte. Por favor no te duermas, mira ya son las cinco.

_doctor quiero hacer del baño.

_si, deja voy por el cómodo- en eso le da un dolor de parto y dio un fuerte grito.- un dolor, puje mientras le da el dolor.

_pero estoy haciendo.

_no importa mejor.¡ SOFIA! Ven ayúdame, toma el cómodo voy a checar el ritmo cardiaco de la señora.

_duele, duele, duele….haaaaaa!

_¿y como cuando lo estabas haciendo no te dolía?-dijo la doctora-

_haaaa! Que grosera es doctora. Haaaaa

_Bien la presión se normalizo 110/70, deje la reviso otra vez. 8 de dilatación, bien…Enfermera prepare la plancha o no alcanzamos –si doctor- ¿esta prendida la cuna termina?-si doctor- señora, se que trae los dolores pero se tiene que pasar a esta camilla, la bebe ya va a nacer.

SALA DE ESPERA…

_Que horror! Y nada que nos dicen algo.

_FAMILIARES DE LA SEÑORA PELUSO!

_¡ AQUÍ!

_me dan la ropa del bebe ya esta por nacer.

_ Aquí esta la ropa para las bebes la mayor es el ropaje rojo y la menor el ropaje rosa ¿ ya van a nacer?

_si señor ¿es usted el padre de la bebe?-señalando a Camus, este súper mega nervioso – pase conmigo venga para que vea a las niñas.-se llevo a Camus a el parto-

_ nella madre! Papà deve notificare maschera mortuaria- grito Shina toda histérica-

_rayos ¡! Olvide mandar por el… Mu ve por el, esta en el desierto de Australia.- ordeno Shion-

Al mismo tiempo en la sala de expulsión.

_rápido, rápido acomoden a la paciente o nace en el aire la niña.

-las niñas –grito Marina- son gemelas – doc apúrese otro dolor de parto –el doctor se estaba colocando rápidamente su ropa estéril para "cachar " a las gemelas – puje señora- puja con ganas mariana- haaaaaa!, el doctor se sentó en la banco quedando ala altura de la pelvis de mariana , señora regrese el pujido aun no termino de acomodar los campos – muy obediente marina detuvo el pujido pero ya estaba coronando – ahora si señora bien hecho, cuando sienta el dolor puje ¿de acuerdo? –si doctor,uff, uff, ufff- ¿ ya trajo la ropa de la bebes enfermera?- si docto y al papá también, pase señor- apareció Camus vestido en uniformes quirúrgico .

_Mariana aquí estoy

Ella voltio y solo pudo ver los ojos del hombre que estaba su lado, a cerco a ella y le dio la mano.

_señor suelte a la señora- le advirtió la enfermera, pero fue demasiado tarde, le dio otro dolor de parto, apretó tanto a Camus que sintió que le quebró la mano derecha, en cuanto paso el dolor la soltó.

_¡ Ángelo figlio di Ade, grazie a voi che sto passando questo, sei una capra ... haaaaaaaa (angelo hijo de hades, por tu culpa estoy pasando por esto, eres un cabro...haaaaaaaa). – esta vez agarro a Camus de sorpresa del brazo izquierdo le encajo las uñas haciéndole surcos, como Camus es muy hombre no grito pero se le salieron las lagrimas, pues su pobre bracito izquierdo empezaba a sangrar, estaba lamentándose por dentro cuando escucho el llanto de un bebe.

_5:35am nació la primera bebe – la envolvió como tamalito en campos limpios y estériles -. Toma Corazón es toda tuya la bebe.¿ como se llama la mayor?

_si doctor, acompáñeme señor, pero primero…señora aquí esta la nena- Marina empezó a llorar cuando vio a su pequeña por primer vez-

_Ángela Gabriela…. .

_tranquila, respire hondo, profundo, recuerda que tienes oxigeno, tu corazón esta al 100% al igual que tu presión arterial.

_hay…hay…

_viene la otra ¿lista Mariana? … puje…así…otra vez .

Camus estaba que no lo creía ayudando a la enfermera con el bebé.-NOTA TODO PASA SIMULTANEAMENTE CAMUS EN UNA ESQUINA CON LA ENFERMERA Y MARIANA CON EL DOCTOR -

_tome señor cárguela unos momentos, es muy bonita.

_gracias- vio a la bebe, en efecto era muy bonita, morena con los cabellos negros, no pudo evitar llora al tener a esa pequeña en brazos y más cuando ella en un acto-reflejo tomo el dedo índice de el con todas su fuerzas como diciendo "papi aquí estoy, estoy bien", un fuerte grito lo saco de sus pensamientos, le entrego la bebe a la enfermera y se regreso con Mariana-

_el último pujido Mariana…- se escucho el llanto de María Lourdes- listo… enfermera… - le entrego la bebe a otra enfermera y al igual que la primera, se lleva a Camus con ella-

_felicidades señor por sus dos nenas.- nuevamente cargo a María y de nuevo volvió a llorar cuando esta lo volvió a tomar del dedo pulgar de su mano izquierda y al igual que su hermanita, era morena, cabellos negros.

_doctor, la primera niña mide 50cm y pesa 3950kg.

_ y la segunda mide 54 cm y peso 4000kg

_tanto! Doctora como estuvo el APGAR*

_bien de las dos nenas-

_¿señora esta segura que son de 8 meses.?

_si doctor 8 meses 7 días .

_son muy grandes para ser gemelas, en más tarde que las vea el neonatologo*, para cercióranos que están 100%, aparentemente lo están pero es mejor salir de dudas.

SALA DE ESPERA…

_FAMILIARES DELA SEÑORA PELUSO!.

_aquí –volvieron a gritar.

_ya nacieron las niñas, están muy bien aparentemente sanas sin embargo por la mañana las revisara el neonatologo para que confirmen.

_ ¿ y ella?

_la señora esta muy bien, cansada pero bien, más tarde la vamos a pasar a su cama en el área de ginecología, como fue parto normal seguro se va a ir por la tarde. El esposo de la señora se nos desmayo después de que nacieron las niñas, ya se esta recuperando, en cuanto este listo se los mando , bien me retiro.

En cuanto se fue el doctor y como alma que lleva el diablo apareció MM todo histérico, hiperventilando, nervioso. Junto con ellos demás caballeros de oro que salieron a misión

_¿ que paso? ¿ que les dijeron? ¿Cómo están? ¿las puedo ver?.

_calma hijo , bien, están bien las tres, como nacieron un mes antes por la mañana las va revisar el neonatologo .

_en verdad Shion, ¿Cómo son? ¿ ya las vieron?

_están hermosas, son morenas con el cabello negro, los ojos no se por que los tenían cerrados- dijo un pálido Camus que aun vestían el uniforme quirúrgico-

_Vaya, por la descripción que haces hijo, sacaron a ti en lo moreno, seguro se parecen físicamente a Ángelo.

_Si eso es verdad patriarca…pobres niñas.

_ni en un momento como este te puedes quedar callado Milo.

_no seas margarito MM.

_sugiero que nos vayamos todos al santuario fue una noche llena de estrés , nadie a dormido bien y necesitamos descansar ya que en la tarde la dan de alta , así que …vámonos niños.. Tu también dohoko .- jalándolo de una camiseta desgastada color gris que fungía de pijama- Shaina pregunta a que hora es la visita para volver. Ángelo tu vendrás conmigo

_per, shion…

_nada, de nada, aquí creen que Camus es le padre y que así siga además tu andas histérico traes la armadura al revés, asi que te vienes conmigo y más tarde venimos con tu señora. Camus aquí te quedas –tubo que llevarse a MM a arrastras para poder sacarlo del hospital-

CAMINO AL SANTUARIO.

_felicidades hijo ya eres padre, ahora si vas a ver lo que es bueno.

_gracias padre.

_ y nosotros abuelos shion.

_si- se paro en seco se giro para quedar enfrente de la orden dorada- a ver ustedes si se apuran ya quiero ver este santuario alegre lleno de vida con hijos de todos ustedes y eso nos incluye viejo amigo.

_no presiones, soy muy joven para ser padre.

_ joven mis…!- rápido dohoko le tapo la boca a shion.

_¡ cállate , hay niños presentes aquí, más respeto!- señalo a los dorados-

HOSPITAL AREA DE GINECOLOGIA.

_¿ señor Giatonini?

_si, dígame señorita.

_ya puede pasar con su esposa.

_Grazie.  
>_hola querida.<p>

_¿ Camus?...digo mestro.

_shhhh. Como yo entregue la ropa a la enfermera creyeron que soy tu marido, así que shuuu. Por cierto Ángelo llego hace rato, el patriarca se lo llevo a descansar por que llego histérico , con decirte que se coloco la armadura al revés .

_jejejeje! Pobre de mi amore. 

_si, pobre , mandaron a descansar a todos y las chicas están preparando tu bienvenida y la de las niñas.

_gracias ¿amor?

_de nada jejejejejej.

Jalo un silla y se sentó a un lado de ella, a los minutos le llevaron a las gemelas estas ya iban con los ojos abierto de un hermoso color azul, Mariana se coloco a una gemela para darle de comer mientras Camus cargaba a la otra gemela.

_van a volver loco a Mascara de Muerte.

_si y eso que van naciendo, imagínese a los 15 años.

…

Ufff, ufff y más ufff

Con la lengua de fuera pero termine el capitulo, espero les guste.

Saludos.

Lupita.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bueno chicas, seguimos continuando. Gracias por leer **

**_**Gracias por ayudarme maestro Camus.

_De nada querida. Que tiernas se ven las niñas, aun que por lo que vi, María va ser más inquieta que Ángela.

_Así parece, ya veremos con el tiempo.

_¿ lista?

_Si, Camus. Y ¿usted?

_También, ya firme todos los papeles, me sorprendió que te dieran de alta antes de las 10 am. El neonatologo ya reviso a las niñas y dijo que estaban bien, pero que estemos al pendiente.

_¿ no le va a llamar a Ángelo?

_No. Soy Camus, caballero dorado de Acuario, puedo con esto y más, bueno vámonos el taxi espera.

Treinta minutos después llegaron a la entrada del santuario, Camus se acomodo en la espalda la maleta del hospital, cargo a una de las niñas y con la otra mano ayudaba a Mariana, cuando entraron a la colina de las doce casa, subieron paso pasito hasta llegar a Aries ahí Mu los recibió haciendo pasar a Mariana y a las niñas.

_bueno hija, voy a ir a cáncer a dejar las maletas y vuelvo por ti.

_si maestro por favor traiga a Ángelo no ha visto a sus hijas.

_y ni las veras por hoy.

_¿por que Mu?, ¿ qué paso?

_Como te diste cuenta Camus , Aldebarán se lo trajo a arrastras por orden de Shion, cuando llegamos, seguía histérico así que ordeno a Shaka que ayudara Ángelo, este le preparo un té y lo durmió de más.

_pobre de mi amor.

_que hermosas tus hijas Mariana, nunca pensé que MM fuera a tener hijos, menos mujeres.

_cierto, siendo como es, es de no creerse, aun que tiene su lado positivo que tuvo puras mujeres.

_eso si amigo mío. Espero no sean como el. Así voy a avisarles a los demás, las chicas se esmeraron para hacer la fiesta de bienvenida.

_te puedes quedar sola hija, voy a ir a mi casa y con Milo.

_si maestro Camus, me puedo quedar sola aquí en Aries. ¿ y kiki?

_durmiendo, el no se despego del hospital en toda la noche.

_pobre de el, yo tampoco he dormido nada desde anoche.

_es verdad, no pudo dormir desde que la pasaron al cuarto.

_hija aprovecha que están dormidas las nenas y duerme, pasa acá a mi habitación , es cama King ¿ crees que puedas caber con todo y niñas?

_claro no quede tan gorda ¿ o si?

_ hay hija…bueno nos retiramos, vámonos Camus.

Durmió un buen rato hasta que las niñas empezaron a llorar de hambre les dio de comer y se volvió a recostar, se estaba quedando dormida cuando llegaron por ella Milo Y Afrodita.

_que lindas, que lindas, gracias a dios no se parecen a ese troglodita.

_ por primera vez te apoyo arácnido. Son chulas de hermosas, mis niñas bonitas soy su tío Afrodita de picisis , las voy a consentir mucho. Mira Milo ya abren los ojos.

_hola bebé! Soy su tío Milo de Escorpión , no le digas a papi pero te voy a enseñar a romper corazones y a ti también chulada.

_Shhh cállate Milo, nos escucha Mariana.

_no te apures Afro, ella no nos va a delatar ¿ o si hija?-saco amenazantemente su aguja escarlata –

_no, no para nada.

_¿ por que tardan? Hola hija .. a ver que linda te vez, te vez extraña sin tu panza ….las niñas miren tiene los ojos azules como MM, solo no espero no saquen su feo carácter, yo las voy a enseñar a moverse rápido y golpear a los chicos que quieran aprovecharse de ustedes.

_¿ a que vienes Shura?

_por ustedes y por ellas. Ya va a empezar la cena en honor de la familia de Ángelo que por cierto hay que despertarlo .

_yo lo despierto solo déjenme en cáncer. Maestros ¿quieren llevarse a las niñas?

_siii!- perdón si hija-

_jajajaja! Quien te viera Milo., ya veremos cuando Shaina salga embarazada estés tan contento.

_español de mierda tú siempre jodiendo el momento- grito Milo.

_a callar van hacer llorar a las niñas, Milo , vámonos con papi y tu shura lleva a a Mariana con Ángelo .

_de acuerdo.

CASA DE CANCER.

_te espero niña o me voy.

_retírese maestro yo me encargo.

Así entro a su casa encontrando a MM botado en cama, sonrió para ella se acerco a la cama.

_que guapo eres-dijo para ella y empezó acariciarlo- nunca me imagine que me fueras a amar tan apasionadamente- mascara se voltea y suelta un ronquido- jejej! Siempre haces eso, ¿ que sueñas?, a ver hazte para allá ¿ en que sueñas? –se acomodo a espalda de el lo rodeándolo con sus brazos, le beso el hombro izquierdo, mascara se movió en su lugar-Ángelo, Ángelo , amor despierta –mm-despierta ya estoy en casa-mmm ¿he?- despierta amor.

_pero, pero ¿Quién?.

_Abre los ojos… hola! …que bonitos ojos tienes amor.

_mmm-se voltio hacia ella quedando de frente-hola hermosa ¿ y las niñas? Las quiero conocer.

_despierta bien, vamos a el salón principal, nos esperan los muchachos y muchachas, Milo y Afrodita se llevaron a las niñas.

_nunca creí esa reacción de Milo de Afro era de esperarse las va a malcriar….Milo es capaz de enseñarles el kamasutra de arriba abajo antes de la mayoría de edad.

_no exageres amor…¿ como vamos a quedar?

_¿ a que te refieres?- ambos se levantaron y el empezó a cambiarse de ropa-no entendí amor.

_seguiré siendo tu aprendiz o no.

_ ¿tu que quieres?

_ser caballero dorado de cáncer.

_entonces lo serás-se acerca a ella románticamente- que rico hueles, te ves muy bonita.

_atraz , atraz …te recerdo que estoy en la dieta

_¿ que es eso?

_que durante 40 días nada de sexo, hacer cosas pesadas, sexo, comida condimentada, sexo, deporte, sexo, salir al frio , sexo , estar bien vestida.

_creo que no me quedo claro lo del sexo.

_jajajajajaja! Pos que por cuarenta días te vas a tener que aguantar …por que donde me entere que te fuiste con una mujer- puso cara macabra, MM paso saliva – no me hagas enojar o te recordare por que fui apta para ser tu digna sucesora .

_nada de eso, durante eso días, vamos a entrenar . ¿ nos vamos?

_si amor.

SALON PRINCIPAL…

_Bienvenida hija pasen, pasen , aun no esta lista la comida eso nos dará tiempo de hacer una pequeña reunión , señorita Saori ¿ me acompaña? – Saori , tomo el brazo de Shion- ¡ dorados ¡

Todos entraron al salón de todos tomaron asiento en una mesa en forma de media luna Shion y Saori quedaba en frente de los 13 dorados , una de las mucamas sirvió una copa de vino a cada uno .

_primero que nada un brindis por las hijas y esposa de Ángelo que contra todo pronostico están sanas y salvas ya en casa .

_¡SALUD!-todos brindaron-

_Bien, bien felicidades hijo. Ahora segundo punto, estas niñas son las primera descendencia de ustedes los dorados, me di cuenta que ambas niñas tiene un fuerte cosmos una es tranquila y la otra no, supongo que es típico de los gemelos, ambas pueden ser dorados ¿ vas a querer MM?

_Mariana, quiere continuar con el entrenamiento, sin embargo yo opino seguir siendo yo el cuarto guardián y que ella se quede en casa con las niñas. ¿ que opina ilustrísimas, Atena?

_Continua con su entrenamiento, no nos cae nada mal otro guerrero aun que no tenga su armadura, así en caso de que pase algo contigo Ángelo , ella tomar tu lugar ¿ de acuerdo Shion? .

_ si señorita. Bien resuelto ese punto , otra cosa estas niñas nacieron bajo el signo de Virgo, por lo tanto serán alumnas de Shaka.

_¿ Ambas?.

_Si , Shaka, ambas cuando creas que estén listas paliaran por la armadura y que gane la mejor .

_señor ¿ por que no las deja vivir una infancia normal?.

_hay Milo, tu crees que siendo hijas de este van a tener una vida normal.

_ es verdad, en esta ocasión te apoyo hermano .

_sin embargo Aioros, creo que deberíamos formar a las niñas de diferente manera.

_¿en serio Mu?

_ así es, Aldebarán , hay que enseñarles todo pero sin que se sientan diferentes.

_hay que intentarlo Mu, creo que tus hijas MM van atener ciertas características que los demás virgo no han tenido .

_¿como cuales?- curioso Saga-

_las olas infernales, son hijas de dos cáncer , va ser normal para ellas ir y venir al inframundo.

_pero Shaka puede enseñarles a dominar eso ¿ verdad Shaka? .

_Claro Dohoko, solo voy a pedir que MM no se meta en mis entrenamientos.

_Claro que me voy a meter , son mis hijas.

_haaaa! Es una lastima se no fueron mis aprendices y yo que si quería tener aprendices –dijo triste Milo-

_Gracias a Dios nacieron en virgo, contigo antes de pelear les ibas a enseñar el kamasutra completo – dijo serio Aioros-

_como creen , son mis sobrias, no las voy a dejar tener novio hasta el 2035.

_ya veremos. La suerte que Vigo es virgo jejeje.

_¿ a que te refieres Javier?

_Pues que , es virgo, ¡ la vigen! ¿ comprenden?

_el hecho que sea del signo de Virgo y el representante de Virgo en la tierra signifique que sea virgen.

_eso lo sabemos – dijeron Aioria y Dohoko-

_asi que les dices que para ser la representante de virgo tiene que ser vírgenes.

_esa idea me gusta mucho Javier.

_gracias, gracias-haciendo reverencias- sabia que te iba a gustar MM.

_que infantiles son, aun no cresen y ya les están prohibiendo todo.

_No todo Alexander, solo los novios –dijo Camus muy muy serio-

_jejejeje, dejen crecer a esas niñas , ya se preocuparan los 14 por los novios a su respectivo momento, por lo pronto hay que ir a la fiesta , asi que caballeros me retiro.- Saori se levanto al igual que la orden completa, salieron a la fiesta.

DICIEMBRE 2006…

_buen día Mariana vengo a ver a mis nietas.

_pase Patriarca pase, ¿ agua?

_no, hijas gracias, vengo de ver a Héctor , bebí limonada con Milo .

_Es que esta divino el hijo de Milo y Shaina, es igualito a el solo que con ojos verdes.

_si ahí si hija ni para donde hacerme salió finito por lado de ambos padres…ceo que va ser abuelo a Milo para los 15 años .

_jejejejejeje! Ángelo va ser su maestro así que no se apure.

_hija antes de que MM te conociera, rivalizaba fuertemente contra Milo , fue cuestión de que te conociera para que se calmara.

_ ¿ en serio? .

_o si…pero eso ya es pasado.

_si, el sabe que si me engaña…

_no me digas, ya se. ¿Cuantos fueron esta vez?

_solo 10 , no fueron muchos , es una lastima que nos dejen tener las cabezas como trofeo , en mi colección personal ya llevo 10000, como no nos dejan poner en la pared las cabezas, les he tomado foto a todas ¿ quiere ver mi álbum?, tengo un lugar de honor a los pederastas y violadores , esos los torturo antes de desmembrarlos y lo mejor es que están consientes jajajaja .

_hay hija, con tus comentarios haces que se ponga la piel de gallina.

_¿ por que padre? –se escucha ruido- ya se despertaron las niñas , voy por ellas.

Llego con ambas en brazos Ángela de cabellos lacios, María con cabellos ondulados y rebeldes , ambas morenas ojos azules.

_abullito!

_mis niñas ¿ como están?

_abu, abu!-decia Ángela-

_mio, mio-María le jalaba los cabellos-

_son muy inquietas, ambas jejeje

_si, pero María es más calmada que Ángela, creo que ella será la prox. Virgo, más no se. Maestro ¿ por que el maestro Camus desaparece mucho del santuario?.

_ tiene su casa en Francia y en Siberia hija por eso sale mucho, agrégale que es embajador del Santuario de en Asgard.

NOVIEMBRE 2007…

_ Ya nació , ya nació, ya nació Michael .-grito Shun-

_por fin Oliver va tener un hermanito, hyoga ya no se va sentir solo .

_callate Seiya, suficiente tengo con Oliver y que ahora tendré que aguantar otro bebé .

Pasaron diez años desde que nacieron las hijas de Mascara de Muerte, desde hace cuatro empezaron a entrenar con Shaka de virgo ellas eran las mas grandes de los hijos de los dorados, Camus ya había acompletado 4 Oliver, Michael, Anthony y Camil siendo Michael y Camil los que se parecen más a Camus, Milo tuvo tres Héctor, Sofia y Alejandro, Shura tenia dos Manuel y Juana, Saga un par de gemelas Karen y Karina mientras que Kanon un par de gemelos Marcos y Mauricio , Afrodita tuvo tres hijas, Venus, Verónica y Amanda , Mu tenia una hija de nombre Aurora que es idéntica a el y estaba esperando a su segundo hijo , Aldebarán solo uno Ronaldo, Shaka tenia dos Adhidena y Adi esperaba un tercero, Aioria tenia dos Minos y Ariadna , Aioros también dos Melissa y Agata , Dohoko iba por su primer hijo y mientras que Shion ya tenia tres Kiron, Mu y Santos. Era toda un revoltura todos contra todos, nunca en el santuario se había visto tal desorden los más grandes a los mas chicos y estos a su ves hacían travesuras para que regañaran a los más grandes. Ángela , María, Oliver, Héctor, Michael eran los cinco más grandes de todos, Anthony, Camil, Karen, Karina , Juana, Adehidena , Venus los del medio y el restos los mas pequeños, los más grandes ya entrenaba con sus respectivos maestros , Ángela y María con Shaka, Héctor con Ángelo, Michael con Aioria siendo Oliver el único que entrenaba para caballero de bronce, nadie entendí por que si era hijo de Camus ¿?.

N/A: las niñas , Oliver tienen 10 años, Héctor 9 años y Michel 8 años

_Ya me duele la coliflor de estar sentada en " flor de loto"-

_"eloto" jejeje, a mi ya se me durmieron las piernas, me duele la cabeza.

_y si siguen quejándose más les va a doler. Entiendan que tiene que alcanzar el nirvana niñas.

_¿ que es eso?

_¿ con que se come?

_hommm…* Buda, Atena , denme serenidad, sabiduría pero mucha, mucha paciencia con estas dos por favor* hommmm.

_no nos va a contestar Mari.

_ya estoy viendo Ángela . No! que aburrido esta mas chido el entrenamiento de papá .

_Huácala! Ángela, que asco ¿como te puede gustar eso?

_por lo menos no estoy aquí sentada toda la sacrosanta mañana "meditando , meditando , meditando" ni si quiera se para que chingados me va a servir esta de meditar, lo importante es agarrar a chingazos al enemigo ¿ que no María?-Shaka con una gran gota en la frente escuchando a su alumna- ya vez no nos deja ni matar un amosca mi papi ya enseño a Héctor a asesinar y es un año menos que nosotras no es justo.

_Hermana tranquilízate, cierra tus ojitos y concéntrate, par algo nos va servir saber hacer esto, sigue las instrucciones del maestro- se coloco en flor de loto María y empezó a meditar , Ángela también lo empezó hacer y al poco rato estaba roncando-

_no puede ser! Se quedo dormida, es igualita a su padre igualita.

_por favor maestro perdónela, ya sabe que Ángela es más ruda a ella le gusta más eso de andar golpeando.

_pero que descaro mira-señalo a Ángela que esta cabeceando- nunca va a llegar hacer el santo de Virgo si sigue así…. Ángela Gabriela- grito Shaka haciendo que despertara de un sobre salto-

_¿que? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué? Yo no fui.

_que voy hacer contigo niña el demonio.

_hay maestro no confunda a mi papi con ese viejo feo , mi papi es mucho mas guapo y atractivo .-shaka se palmeo la frente-.

_manita, te quedaste dormida… Otra vez.

_no es verdad estaba meditando y casi llego al nirvana si no fuera por el maestro que me grito .

_esta noche es noche sin luna se va ver bien el cielo nocturno tráiganme el nombre de todos las constelaciones con su respectiva historia.

_hay no ¡! Ya valimos madre María justo hoy que íbamos a ir con Héctor, Oliver Y Michael al cine.

_Es tu culpa por dormirte. Y ahora no dormiremos en toda la noche a veces te odio. Espera deja regreso con el maestro.

_¿para que?

_para pedirle el libro de astrología y astronomía.

_haaaa, espera voy contigo.

_¡MAESTROOOO!-grito Ángela, sacando a Shaka de el trance-

_*¿ enserio Atena? Dime que pecado tan grande cometí para que medieras a estas niñas* no tiene por que gritar niñas.

_discúlpenos, maestro puede prestarnos los libros de astronomía y astrología para la tarea.

_claro pasen a la biblioteca. Ya sabe cual es, no es la primera vez que lo agarran niñas- si, permiso-

_apúrate María.

_espera Ángela esta alto , sostén bien la escalera.

_si, si pero apúrate- cierto libro de la parte de debajo de la biblioteca llama la atención de Ángela ya que no tenia nombre en la portada, ni contra portada ni lomo del libro, se extraño, soltó la escalera se fue por el misterioso libro y lo hecho a su mochila- ¿ ya lentium? – si, ya voy.-

_listo vámonos.

Rumbo a Cancer.

_que flojera, están muy lejos los templos.

_ya deberías de estar acostumbrada hermana. ¡mira! Ahí viene los chicos.¡ chicos ¡! ¡ holaa!.

_uta! Que cara traen ¿ que les paso?

_Marín me puso una buena friega hoy –comento afligido Oliver.-

_hoy fuimos a yomotsu a entrenar fue asqueroso.

_Aioria me hizo hacer 1000 flexiones me duele mi cuerpecito.

_pues a nosotras por culpa de esta nos castigaron .

_ahora que hizo.-pregunto curioso Héctor-

_se quedo dormida mientras meditábamos .

_jajajajajajaj!

_y ahora tenemos que ver el cielo nocturno para apuntar todas las constelaciones con sus respectivas historia.

_mi pa tiene un libro muy bueno , si quieren se lo pido para ustedes chicas.

_si, gracias Michael .

_pero Mari, ya el profe nos presto los suyos.

_no importa ayuda es ayuda, por cierto a ver los libros.

_asi mira.

_¿ y este Ángela?.

_no se Oliver, lo tome por que se me hizo extraño que no tuviera titulo en ningún lado.

_ A ver presta veré de que es- le arrebato Héctor el libro a Oliver, todos formaron un circulo para ver el libro y su contenido , lo abrió en la mitad ,pronto todos se pusieron cual tomate la rojo vivo, tapándole inmediatamente los ojos a Michael.

_te pásate de la raya Ángela …que feo libro.

_heyy yo no sabia que era .

_¿que es? Hay me caen gordos , dejen ver , dejen ver …-

_no hermanito, no puedes ver.

_no sean simples solo soy un año once meses y 29 dias mas chico que ustedes…

_aun asi , no lo veras.

_si no me dejan ver los voy a acusar.

_¿ quieres que lo mande a yomotsu Oliver?

_Héctor…esta bien promete no decir nada Michael .

_lo juro o si no que Hyoga me congele.

Así vieron el libro los cinco..

_hay que regresarlo antes de que se de cuenta el profe.

_estoy de acuerdo contigo manita.

_No, déjenmelo a mi.-dijo emocionado Héctor

_¿ y por fin como se llama el libro?-pregunto Michael.

_a ver… a ver… Kamasutra , así se llama.- comento Oliver-

_me pregunto por que el profe tiene ese libro.

_hay mari seguro para poner en práctica todo eso que ves ahí.

_mmm…mmm.. no me lo puedo imaginar , que el haga todo eso con su señora.

_que asco besar a una mujer.

_si que asco –comentaron todos.

_vámonos, adiós chicos diviértanse en el cine sin nosotras

Regresaron el libro al día siguiente sin que shaka se diera cuenta, nunca más se hablo del tema del afamado libro , pasaron los años cinco para ser exactos y las niñas se convirtieron en lindas señoritas levantado suspiros en más de un aprendiz , sin embargo nadie se atrevía a cortejarlas por que MM los tenia amenazados de muerte a todo aquel que se acercara a sus hijas, por su parte Héctor que era la viva imagen de Milo ya tena en su a ver varios corazones rotos al igual que su mejor amigo que era tan guapo y atractivo que el aun que fuera un año menor que el su inseparable amigo Michel ambos traían muertas a muchas en el santuario excepto a Ángela y María que seguían entrenando.

CASA DE CANCER…EN LA CENA

_pa! ¿ que crees que nos dijo el maestro?

_¿que les dijo?

_que la que se quede con la armadura de oro tiene que quedarse virgen.

_asi es.

_que chiste.

_¿ A que te refieres Ángela?

_pos si pa, que chiste o sea…si fuera Mari esta bien ella es muy mojigata pero yo, hay no que flojera

_no te entiendo.

_ Que si yo resulto la portadora de la armadura, voy a permanecer virgen y no es justo , quiero saber que se siente estar con un hombre.-diciendo eso MM se atraganto con la cena, Mariana se puso colorada y al mismo tiempo se rio de la reacción de MM-

_hija! No digas estupideces.-todo exaltado-

_eso lo dices por que tienes esposa y cinco hijos.

_discúlpala papi ya sabes como es de imprudente mi hermana, ella no quiso decir eso. ¿ Verdad Ángela?

_mínimo saber que es un beso , tampoco me quiero hecha todo el kamasutra.

_¿QUE? ¿ DONDE VISTES ESE LIBRO?

_hace mucho con el profe, te acuerdas Mari.

_no, no me acuerdo * cállate la boca o nos mata a las dos*.

_¿ COMO QUE SHAKA LO TIENE?.

_si pa , ¿Por qué?.

_di la verdad pa ¿ tu has leído el libro? ¿ has hecho lo que dice ahí? ¿heeee? ¿ Y tu ma?

_SON UNAS MAJADERAS HIJAS DE SU …

_MOMENTO! CALLATE MM, QUE SU MADRE ESTA AQUÍ PRESENTE… ustedes dos a su habitación.

_va! Que poco aguantan, de todos modos papi estate tranquilo nadie aquí en el santuario se atrevería ni siquiera a besarnos.-ambas besaron a su papi y a su mami en la frente.

Ambas se fueron a su cuarto, mascara se quedo hiperventilando por lo que su hija mayor le decía, mientras Mariana lo calmaba masajeándole los hombros, Mm se masajeaba las cienes

_me van a matar esas dos

_¿ y que querías? Ya están creciendo y no debes de negar que estén guapas, es normal que sientan curiosidad, es la edad de la punzada

_si, pero son mis hijas….

_ y mías también amor, pero pues es normal ¿ o ya se te olvido tu juventud? Por que un pajarote me dijo que fuiste muy tremendo.

-que mitotero es Shion.- tomo a mariana en brazos y se la llevo a su alcoba-

CUARTO DE LAS NIÑAS…

_Mari .

_dime .

_ Héctor me dio una nalgada y no supe que hacer.

_dile a papá.

_nooo! capaz lo mata.

_habla con mi tío Milo. El que esta como quiere es Michael, el otro día que iba pasando por Leo lo vi sin camiseta se parece tanto a mi tío Camus.

-seee!lastima que es mas chico que tu dos años.

_no se nota por lo alto.

_¿ te gusta?

_aun que así sea, nunca me dirá nada le tiene miedo a mi papi .

_eso es un problema, bueno hasta mañana hermana.

Al día siguiente en casa de Leo.

_ya vas a Virgo preciosa.

_hola Michael, buen día y si ya voy .

_ que ánimos María y tu hermana.

_se quedo discutiendo con Héctor .

_ya me imagino, vi cuando le dio la nalgada…pero en fin. tu hermana traer loco a Héctor.

_no te creo, si hace días los vimos bien acompañado, eran bonitas las chavas.

_si, son bonitas pero Rosa, ya no quiere saber de mi.

_¿por que mich?

_por que soy más chico que ella.

_pos que tonta yo en su lugar no te dejaba ir tienes trece años ¿ cuanto mides?.

_lo dices por que eres mi amiga, gracias- vio su rostro reflejado en el frio metal de la mascara de oro- 1.90 cm ¿como eres?

_no entiendo tu pregunta. Vez no aparentas 13 años

_si, bueno jejeje! Eso es cierto , como son tus ojos, de que color son.

_azul como los de mi pa.

_¿ y tus labios?

_tengo la cara muy pálida por la mascara al igual que mi hermana.

_espero algún día ver esos ojos.

_sabes que nunca pasara.

_ya se, por que si te veo ahí mismo me rompes el cuello…aun que valdría la pena …- lo agarro e la cintura atrayéndola hacia el rodeándola completamente , se agacho hasta llegar a la altura de su oído derecho- claro que valdría la pena ver esos ojos aun que sea por una vez.

_mi…mi… Michael…. No juegues conmigo.

_¿ quien juega?- se la llevo debajo de las escaleras de leo- ¿ vez que estoy jugado?.

_no, me estas asustando mich.- la seguía abrazando, tomo la mascara la hizo a un lado . ¡Michael!.

_que bonita eres, vous êtes mignon, j'aime tes yeux .. vos lèvres sont lisses (que linda eres, me gustan tus ojos .., son tersos tus labios)- paso su dedo índice por los labios de ella, acto seguido la beso-

_nunca , nunca, nunca me vuelvas a nalguear ¿quien te crees? .

_bien que te gusto.

_claro que no, de ti no me lo esperaba, por eso no reaccione, se supone eres mi mejor amigo.

_bla,bla, bla, ya te he dicho que tu me gustas.

_nunca me has visto la cara ¿ como te voy a gustar?

_pero tienes un cuerpazo, tienes unas jummm y un par de jummm! Eso sin contar que eres a toda madres.

_si mi pa te escucha te mata.

_nooo, se encabronara pero asta ahí.

_eres un insolente Héctor.

_si, así me quieres.

_matar. Se dio la vuelta para ir a virgo a entrenar ya iba a una distancia considerada de su casa, cuando sintió un jalón muy brusco – ya se me hacia raro que no me salieras por otro lado.

_no me voy a quedar con las ganas- simplemente le quito la mascara y la beso, esta no supo ni que hacer ni que decir, termino el beso le coloco la mascara de nuevo- para ser tu primer beso no estuvo mal, ve acostumbrándote por que de ahora en adelante serás mi novia .

_ya quisieras.-paso por un lado de el y este la volvió a nalguear, esta se regreso y también lo nalgueo, heyyy eso no se vale- pues si vamos hacer novios yo también te voy a nalguear

…


	10. Chapter 10

Michael beso a María y Héctor a Ángela, estas se fueron muy pensativas a la casa de Virgo, Shaka las recibió con agrado, como primer acto las envío a darle 100 vueltas al coliseo se extraño mucho que Ángela le hizo caso sin chistar, después de las 100 vueltas, las puso a meditar, las hermanas se pusieron en flor de loto, un gram humm se escucho, …por Buda, Shaka estaba en shock , en 9 años de entrenamiento era la primera vez que sus dos alumnas meditaban en silencio y sin quedarse dormida, Shaka no medito en vez de eso las observo milimétricamente.

_mmm…mmm….¿ que voy hacer? Mi padre espera que sea un caballero digno como el.

_no puede ser Michael me beso ¿ y ahora? No quiero decepcionar a papi.

_¿ y si solo se quiere burlar de mi? Héctor tiene esa fama.

_sin embargo me gusta mucho Michael, sentí bonito cuando me beso.

_concéntrate Ángela, despeja tus dudas, ¿ que quieres? ¿ ser caballero? ¿ ser una chica normal?.

_aclara tu mente María ¿ que deseas? ¿ quieres ser caballero? ¿Y si decido no serlo se avergonzara de mi , mi papí?

_¿ que debo hacer?

_¿ que debo hacer?

Shaka , estaba impresionado por la concentración que Ángela tenia , las observo rodio a cada una de ellas.

_¿ en verdad están meditando? Me sorprenden …humm. – sin pensarlo dos veces lanzo un golpe directamente a la cara Ángela escucho un hammm y una barrera no dejo pasar su puño, esa lo hizo sentirse orgulloso, la dejo en paz, se dirigió con María y le lanzo una pata a el abdomen al igual que escucho un hammmm y de igual manera un barrera detuvo su golpe.¿ que las tiene tan concentradas? Debe ser algo muy , perturbador para que ambas decidan aclarar sus mentes y están aclarando las ideas, no las molestare a ver que tanto aguantan .

Sin decir nada las dejo meditar, así pasaron dos días.

_¿ que les hiciste a mi hijas?

_nada, las mande a ejercitarse las puse a meditar y no las he podido sacar del trance e incluso las trate de golpear y no he podido .

_ ¿ las golpeamos?

_ no lo se, no se que tan concentradas estén , Aioria.

_ lo voy a intentar …¡ relámpago de voltaje!- hummm!- Aioria Salió disparado por los aires.- ya me estoy haciendo me viejo, eso dolió.

_a ver anciano déjame a mi. ¡plasma relampago!-hummm!- Aioros voló como pajarito! .

_ algo las perturba a ambas.

_hola, buenas tardes, ¿que hacen tíos?

_las gemelas llevan tres días en meditación …no se que les paso que las perturbaron tanto , sobrino. Michael dile a tu padre que venga, Héctor ve por Saga y Kanon

_si tío.- dijeron los dos

_ ¿Para que soy bueno Shaka.?

_¿en que podemos ayudarte?.

_Camus y Saga ataquen a una de las gemelas, al igual que ustedes Kanon y Aioria.

_¿ como?-dijeron todos los presentes.

_sin piedad y con todas su fuerzas.

_¿ estas loco? , son mis hijas.

_no cuestiones me métodos MM, que yo no hago los tuyos.

Camus y Saga atacaron a María , mientas que los otros dos a Ángela, estas repelieron el ataque simultáneamente , un halo en forma de flor de loto las protegió, rompieron su postura encendieron sus cosmos a tal grado que sus largas cabellera se alzo a todo lo largo, se pusieron en posición de firmes levantaron el brazo derecho al mismo tiempo con el puño cerrado, levantaron el dedo índice.

_¿ no puede ser?

_¿ que MM?

_corran, corran! Vamos salgan de virgo antes de que…

_¡TESORO INFERNAL!- un gran hoyo negro se abrió ante ellas haciendo caer a todos los presentes.¿ por que nos atacan? ¡ nosotras la gemelas de virgo no los dejaremos pasar mientras el maestro Shaka no este!. ¡HUMMM! ¿ a cual de las presiones del inframundo desean ir?

Shaka empezó arder su cosmos y de un golpe certero las desmayo , con la ayuda de MM, Shaka regreso todos a virgo.

_¿ pero que rayos paso? Preguntó exaltado Aioros-

_Tus hijas MM, hicieron un ataque mezclando el tesoro del cielo con las ondas infernales… pueden llevar el cuerpo y alma del enemigo directamente a una de las prisiones del inframundo.

_pero eso es imposible…yo…yo….

_ eso quiere decir que son más fuertes que ustedes.

_no lo se Camus, nunca había visto algo igual, lo que si les puedo decir es que lago le hicieron para que se concentraran de esa manera y explotara su poder de esa manera, hay que tenerles miedo a ambas. Las llevare a su habitación para que descanse fue mucho estrés. Mañana que despierten las mando a su casa MM quiero primero hablar con ellas.

_las espero mañana entonces.

COLISEO

_¿ que les habrá pasado a las chicas?

_ creo saber que fue pero no digas nada Michael .

_por Atena que no diré nada.

_hace días bese a Ángela.

_jejej que casualidad . yo bese a María.

_tal vez eso las perturbo ¿ no cres?

_ tal ve,z te recuerdo que la que se quede con la armadura tiene que ser virgen .

_ no es justo Héctor.

_ Lo se amigo, lo se.

DIA SIGUIENTE EN CANCER…

_¡ mamá! ¡mamá!.- entraron gritando las gemelas a la casa retirándose las mascaras doradas .

_su madre no esta salió en misión con Héctor.

_haa!-cara de decepción-

_¿ que pasa chicas? Aquí estoy yo ¿ no me tiene confianza? Soy su padre.

_le decimos angui?

_no se, ¿ crees que sea confiable?

_osea! Soy su padre y no me tienen confianza ¿ que feo?-trsite e indignado-

_es que tu eres hombre pa.

_y eso que tiene que ver María¿?

_ que necesitamos hablar cosas de mujeres con mamá.

-¿ ya les vino el periodo?

_ pa que atrasado andas en noticias eso fue hace años .

_les recuerdo que ambas nunca me dicen nada, pero no crean que no me di cuenta, ¿ que creen , que no vi cuando manchaban las sabanas?, solo que soy discreto. Niñas-las abrazo- soy su papá si no confían en mi ¿ en quien?

_ok, solo no te enojes .

_si, papi es delicado lo que te queremos decir, para que nos orientes

_ok, pasen a la cocina y ahí hablamos, tengo que hacer la comida para los 6 – comieron los seis, a los mas pequeños que eran hombres los tres los mando hacer la siesta, pará poder tener privacidad con las chicas- ahora si hablen ,soy todo oídos, prometo no enojarme , ser paciente y aclarar todas las dudas.

_bien –dijo María-¿ que edad tenias cuando tuviste novia por primera vez?

_ doce.

_¿ y a que edad fue tu primera vez pa?

_doce, ¿ por que esas preguntas?

_papí cuando uno tiene novio o novia ¿ hasta donde es permitido el faje?

_¡¿Qué!?

_si pa cuando meten mano pues .

_no seas grosera, tal vez mi papi no sabe lo que es un faje ¿verdad papi?-MM con su mejor repertorio de rojo en su cara-

_ejem, si se lo que es un faje.

_¿ entonces contesta? Osea pa, si llego a tener novio y me quiere meter mano ¿ hasta donde lo dejo?-MM apoyo los codos en la mesa empezó a masajear se las cienes- ¿ no me vas a contestar?

_espera estoy procesando la pregunta.

_¿ papí? ¿ Como es un beso francés o es por que te lo da un francés?

_hay mari, pregúntale al tío Camus el es francés.

_buena idea, más tarde iré a Acuario . pero pa no te hagas y contesta mi pregunta. Luego es bonito que me digan que tengo cuerpazo, bonitas bubis y buena nalga?

_ya estuvo ¿quien te dijo eso?- ya enojado MM-

_nadie pa, eso escuche en el coliseo el otro día.

_¿papí? Si tengo novio ¿puedo dejar que me bese el cuello y me acaricie las pompas?

_NO! NADA , NO DEJEN QUE LEA AGARREN NADA, QUE LES TOQUEN NADA O QUE LES METAN MANO.

_ ¿ por que pa?.  
>_por que, por que, por que…- tartamudo y sin saber que decir-<p>

_¿ tu no hacías nada de eso con mamá?

_ hay! y hasta crees que nos va a decir , luego dices que la imprudente soy yo María. ¿ pa que se ciente?

_¿ que cosa Ángela?- empezó a beber agua, pues esa platica le secaba mucho la garganta-

_eso, que se siente., ¿que se siente hacer el amor?-mascara escupió lejos el agua que estaba bebiendo- .

_esa si contestanos papí .

_ saben ¿Qué? Esperen a su madre, llega mañana en la tarde , ellas les explicara mejor, lo único que les voy a decir es que no dejen que nadie les ande metiendo mano ¿ entendieron?

_si pa, pero ¿ y si me gusta que me metan manos?

_es buen tu pregunta Ángela. ¿ que pasa si nos gusta pa?.

_hay hijas, hijas hijas…no me pregunten eso por piedad, soy hombre es diferente que las mujeres, ustedes son más de sentimiento que los hombre ,los hombre somos 100% sexuales las mujeres sentimentales y ya me hice bolas.*me duele la cabeza* esperen a mami ¿ ok?

_vamos Ángela, vamos a acuario esto del beso francés me lo explica Camus. Y de paso ver a Michael y a Oliver son tan guapos

_vamos de paso llego con mi tío Milo, quiero que me explique ciertas cosas. Lastima que Héctor no este, me fascina ver a ese hombre sin camiseta jejejej

_no , capaz y Milo te enseña cosas que no son. ¿ como que te gusta?¿ ver como a Héctor? ¿ Oliver y Michael guapos?

_hay pa, que poca confianza le tienes la tío Milo ,el tanto que nos quiere y cuida.- adiós pa gritaron , perdiéndose de la vista de MM-

Se marcharon las niñas, MM se fue a tomar una siesta no sin antes tomar un par de analgésico para su dolor de cabeza.

_ que voy hacer con ese par… bien dijo Shion que iba a pagar lo que hice … ya duérmete MM…relájate cuenta hasta el mil…uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco , seis, siete….-callo dormido

_Oliver , Oliver dime tu eres de mi edad ya has tenido novia, que se siente hacer el amor.

_¿ en verdad quieres saber María?.

_si , en verdad.

Oliver tomo de la mano a la chica, se la llevo a su habitación, que era muy lujosa, se acercó a María seductoramente, le retiro la mascara, hizo el cabello a los lados empezó a besarle los labios, mari no ponía resistencia al contrario se dejo llevar por todo las sensaciones que Oliver el mayor de Acuario le producía en el cuerpo. Oliver empezó a desvestirse le producía gracia el carmín en el rostro de María, esta o dejaba de ver a ese hombre desnudarse, cabellos cortos color rubio como el sol, ojos verde mar, blanco como la nieve de Rusia, con 1.95 de altura, cuerpo bien formado como si el mismo Apolo lo hubiera esculpido, poco a poco fue retirando la ropa de entrenamiento de María, dejando al descubierto los bien torneados y formado pechos de ellas en automático trato de cubrirse pero el retiro sus manos delicadamente , acaricio uno de los senos , bajo por todo el abdomen de ella hasta llegar a la cintura donde el pantalón la hacia estorbo, retirando sin pudor algo, ya que dejo desnuda a María la res costo en su cama, empezándola a besar primero en los labios para bajar por su cuello , el corazón de ella empezó a palpitar, la piel se le puso chinita, mientras el seguía besándola su mano derecha empezó a bajar hasta que se topo con una fina mata de vello púbico, por inercia ella cerro las piernas dejando atrapada la mano del joven , siguió besándola mientras bajaba se detuvo unos momentos en uno seno de ella, mordisqueando , chupando el pezón, hizo lo mismo con el otro , solo escuchaba pequeños gemidos por parte de su compañera , cuando llego al vientre alzo la mirada, se lleno de satisfacción al ver como tenia a la mujer , se detuvo unos instante -¿ quieres seguir María?.-s..s..i…si- abrió sus piernas se coloco empezó hacerle el sexo oral, María no sabia de donde agarrarse , tapo su cara con un cojín para que no escucharan sus gritos, conociendo así su primer orgasmo, cuando Oliver creyó que estaba lista se coloco arriba de ella, empezó a besarla de nuevo , al tiempo que empezó a entrar ,podía sentir como se iba abriendo camino, la estreches de ella lo volvió loco, se movió despacio para que ella se acostumbrará a el , ella lo abrazo fuertemente .lo rodeo con sus piernas , dándole un empujón que hizo que terminara de entrar en ella, el empezó el vaivén dentro de ella primero lento poco a poco fue incrementando velocidad y fuerza, ella empezó a grita su nombre, primero despacio luego alto ,luego sin saber que hacer el la iba a besar de nuevo cuando…

_¡NOOO! ¡ MARIA!.iha,iha,iha, uff, uff, , fue un sueño , no, fue una pesadilla –un agitado MM se despertó de golpe- tengo que hacer algo con esas dos o me van hacer abuelo antes de tiempo, pero quien seria tan estúpido para meterse con mis hijas ¿?, ya no pienses MM.- se levanto se fue ala cocina a tomar un poco de agua, sintió el cosmos de Alexander que iba pasando por afuera de su casa, salió corriendo para alcanzar a su mejor amigo.-¡hee! Alex, ¡alex!.

_¿ dime MM?. ¿ por que estas tan exaltado?.

_haa, tuve una pesailla.

_¿ y eso te espanta? No lo creo.

_soñé que Oliver hacia el amor con mi María.

_¿ y por eso estas así?. Ya sabias que tarde o temprano eso iba a pasar.

_solo tiene 15 años Alex.

_tú y yo a esa edad ya estábamos muy correteados amigo mío. Relájate solo lo soñaste, ella no es así , es calmada, preocúpate por Ángela eres tú en versión femenina, que si no es por que Shaka les dijo que tenían que ser doncellas para ser caballeros, ya fueras abuelo jijijiji.

_muy gracioso, mira como me rio ja,ja y ja_en tono de sarcasmo- ya en serio hace rato platicamos de las relaciones, me hicieron toda clase de preguntas, ¿Qué si el faje? ¿ que si mis bubis? ¿ que mis pompas? ¿ que si soy bonita? Y para colmo María dijo que Oliver y Michael son guapos y a Ángela le gusta ver a Héctor sin camiseta – MM casi , casi sufriendo un colapso nerviosos-

_huy! No pos cuídate, Ángela es tremenda y no olvides quienes son los padres de tu pupilo, Shaina y Milo- MM puso cara de susto- tu y yo conocemos bien a Milo. Pero por Marí ni te preocupes aun que le guste uno de los hijos de Camus, ellos son calmados, igual que su padre nunca le conocimos novia hasta que llego con Valentina y con el pequeño Oliver, no te preocupes por Oliver y María confía en ellos-MM un poco más relajado- Oliver es recatado, tiene buenos modales es muy respetuoso Camus lo ha educado bien, además lo creo valiente para venir a hablar contigo en caso de querer ser novio de María . aun que para mi gusto personal seria mejor Michael, es guapísimo es la vivía imagen de Camus este sonríe más pero es la misma imagen de el y Camus es guapísimo , confía en Oliver ¿ ok?

_¿ tu crees Alexander?

_Claro! Oliver jamás le faltaría el respeto a mi ahijada …

_hola Oliver tenía mucho que no te veía.

_hola María, voy llegando de Asgard fui con Hyoga y Fleer , fuimos a ver a mi tía Hilda .

_haa que bien, le llamas a Michael por favor. Hola Micha! Ven vamos al coliseo.

_hola hermano, adiós hermano. Bye hermano.

_diviértanse.

_ ¿ y bien? me tienes respuesta.

_si, ..acepto . acepto ser tu novia.

_bien.

_¿solo bien?.

_ por el momento, shhh cállate es de día , mañana nos toca guardia –la jalo le quito la mascara para besarla, esto fue muy rápido para que nadie los vea-gracias por aceptarme María, en verdad te amo, me gustas mucho.

_gracias , tu , tu también me gustas, me gusta como me besas , Michael ¿Cómo es un beso francés?

_pues… así – le volvió a quitar la mascara para besarla otra ves-

_¿y?

_¿ y que ,que?

_me tienes en suspenso Ángela. ¿ Me aceptas o no?

_hum…jejej! Mira como te tengo, te traigo muerto, a un no decido si darte el si o el no

_chingado,ya dime.

_ahora peor …ahora no te digo nada ¿Cómo ves?

_eres una , una cabrona.

_y tu un pendejo , estúpido, baboso , animal.

_URSULAA MARÍA! Dime con una chinaga.

_jajajajaaj! Ven pa ca pendejo mío- se quito la mascara y lo beso- voy a ser tu novia, donde me esteres que andas solo viendo a otras mujeres ya no digamos coqueteando, besarlas, manoseando te los corto Héctor-tomo ambas manos de Héctor y puso una en cada seno de ella-¿ o dime sino te son suficiente este par?- Héctor solo paso saliva, estaba todo nervioso , no sabia que hacer-contesta pues cabrón.- bajo sus manos a las nalgas- que me contestes ¿te soy o no suficiente cabrón?

_ más que suficiente Ángela- esta retiro de las manos del de un tirón-

CASA DE CANCER EN LA NOCHE…

_Giacomo, Ricardo y Salvatore a la cama, ustedes limpien todo y a dormir, yo veré la noticias un rato.

_si pa!- 30 min después- hasta mañana papi.- si hasta mañana pa!

_si niñas hasta mañana, es más yo también ya me voy a dormir.

_998, 999 y 1000 ¡listo ¡ ya termine maestro.

_bien, vete a bañar soquete y te vas a tu casa , no te quiero ver en mi casa de noche.

_si maestro- Héctor tomo su maleta de gym y se fue a bañar del otro lado del gym estaba Ángela entrenado lucha grecorromana con María estaban muy parejas hasta que llego MM y las separo declarando empate, máscara se retiro a su habitación se ducho cuando salió de la ducha se sintió extraño se vio al espejo y se vio de 15 años ¿como es posible eso?¿ quien fue? , salió de su habitación corriendo histérico sin darse cuenta por donde iba, choco contra Héctor.-¡heyy cuidado amigo!-le ofreció la mano para ayudarle a levantarse del suelo-¿ eres nuevo? No te había visto.

_heee? , si , digo no.

_por fin ponte de acuerdo ¿ si o no?

_soy nuevo aquí pero entreno en Sicilia.

_eres Italiano, como mi maestro, por cierto me llamo Héctor ¿ y tu?

_ Ángel-se saludaron de mano-

_mucho gusto Ángel- en eso salieron las gemelas pasando por un lado de ellas, ambos las vieron pasar, MM se quedo sin habla ,pues no supo como dirigirse a sus hijas ahora que tenia su edad- ¿ verdad que son lindas?

_¿ he? … no creo , están muy flacas.

_haa te gustan llenitas o gorditas.

_hee? Bueno si, me gustan gordas para tener de donde agarrar , tú entiendes- guiño un ojo-

_siii, lo se… pero aun así le soy fiel a mi Angelita.

_¿ tú angelita?.

_si, ¿mira la hora? Vamos pronto, hay que reportarnos con Saga , va a decir quienes van de guardia esta noche, espero me manden a mi con Ángela – llegaron con Saga y dio las guardias, dejando a Héctor, Ángela, Ángel y Venus de guardia en el área norte, la mas alejada y solitaria de el santuario , ya en la guardia se separaron en dos grupos las chisas y los chicos ., las chicas se fueron a dar una ronda mientras los chicos se quedaron descansando.-

_hace rato te oí decir que Ángela es tuya.

_¿ sabes guardar un secreto amigo?

_Si, claro.- acto seguido, Héctor saco de su pecho una cadenita con un anillo en el, la retiro del cuello y se lo dio a Ángel para que lo viera.¿ que es esto?

_mi anillo de bodas.

_¿ tu que?

_hace cuatro meses me case en secreto con Ángela.

_¿ que? ¿ como? ¿Cuándo? Te voy a matar.- le callo a golpes-

_hey! amigo cálmate pareces su padre jejejejeje!-MM se calmo, observo la mirada triste de su alumno- se que hicimos mal pero mi maestro, nunca me hubiera dejado casarme con su hija.

_no te hubieras casado.

_jeje! Fue la condición que ella me puso para poder estar juntos.

-¿ a que te refieres?

_yo quería estar con ella, ya sabes sexo, pero ella me dijo que no hasta que nos casáramos, por la iglesia y por el civil, así que un día nos fuimos s Atenas y ahí nos casamos y sabes valió apena esperar … ha sido , fue y seguirá siendo el mejor momento de mi vida, cuando me case y cuando la hice mía...¡DIOS! fue , fue , fue simplemente lo mejor es tan hermosa, tan gentil, amable y ahora , tengo que separarme de ella.

_¿ por que?

_se que cuando le diga al maestro que me case con ella me va a matar –cara mega triste al punto del llanto- ni modo debo pagar por lo que hice, decepcione a mi familia y a ella.

_y a tu maestro.

_sobre todo a el , que me dio cabida en su casa, el consuelo que me queda es mi hijo .

_¿ tú que?.

_ella esta embarazada tiene un mes, por eso se va a misiones cada que puede y cuando se empiece a notar se va a ir a Jamir con Mari .

_¿ por que o para que?

_para que mi maestro no le vaya hacer algo a ella o al bebé, Marí la va a acompañar para que no este sola mañana voy hablar con mi papá …después con mi maestro, solo espero que ella me perdone por no estar a su lado.

_no me había fijado en tu anillo … Virgo, Ángela de Virgo , hija de MM de Cáncer ¿ el de ella dice..?

_Cáncer, Héctor de Cáncer, hijo de Milo de Escorpión.

_MI NIETO!...estas chingadas pesadillas…Ángela embarazada de el, María en brazos de Oliver Camus y Milo mis consuegros , hay no , no y no – se levanto y fue a la habitación de las chicas, se quedo tranquilo cuando las vio profundamente dormidas, María que estaba su derecha estaba de lado tranquila bien arropada, Ángela a su izquierda en short, destapada con medio cuerpo colgando fuera de la cama , la tomo en brazos y la acomodo en su cama, le acaricio el rostro- mi bebé, mi hermosa bebé, nunca te are daño y si llegas hacer lo que me hiciste en el sueño, no me voy a enojar, tal vez con el que sea tu novio pero contigo jamás- dijo en bajito , le dio un beso en la frente, se dirigió con María – si decides estar con Oliver, espero tengas la confianza de platicarme, quiero verlas feliz a las dos y eso es estar con Héctor y Oliver… sabré soportarlo hijas , las amo mis bebes.- las volvió a observar dejando salir de la nada unas lagrimas, sus recuerdos llegaron a su mete como si se proyectara una película, cuando las vio en el ultrasonido, cuando nacieron y las vio por primera vez, eran las bebes mas hermosas que jamás había conocido , cuando empezaron a caminar, cuando Ángela le dijo PA por primera vez, María le dijo papi , se acordó cuando María estuvo muy enferman de influenza Ángela no se le despegaba en ningún momento y la vez que él llego herido de una pela que tubo con Radamanthys ambas lloraron por el, pedían a gritos que no se fuera a morir ninguna de las dos se quiso ir a dormir esa noche , si no que las venció el sueño ambas amanecieron a un lado de el , cuando les llego el periodo por primera vez, estaban contentas por que ya eran señoritas y le pidieron permiso a el para maquillarse, el personalmente fue a comprarle el maquillaje con ayuda de Afrodita ,sonrió-las amo –cerro la puerta se recargo en ella- ya no son unas niñas… ya no les voy hacer falta en sus vidas , se están haciendo mujeres- dijo melancólico

DOS AÑOS DESPUES…

_óye viejo!

_papá si no es mucha molestia malcriada.

_bueno pues, pa.

_asi esta mejor, ¿Qué quieres?

_más bien que no quiero.

_¿ que no quieres?

_no quiero ser el caballero de virgo.

_si papi yo tampoco.

_¿por que no? ¿ ya hablaron con Shaka?.

_como te digo sin lastimarte.

_papi no encuentro las palabras para decirte lo que te quiero decir.

_enserio me están asustando…MARIANA!.

_-mariana en la cocina- Hay no ya le dijeron… ¿ dime amor?.

_aquí tus hijas que no quieren la armadura de Virgo ¿tu sabes por que?-las chicas se fueron a esconder atrás de su mamá- ¿ por que se esconden?

_no nos escondemos pa.

_así es papi se llama estrategia, ya sabes por protección.

_¿ por que se van a proteger de mi?

_es…es…este ¿pa?

_mmm…

_¿ te acuerdas la condición de Virgo?

_si-dijo en tono de sospechaba - ¿ porrrr?

_ejem…yo no , ya no.

_ yo tampoco papi.- MM como que no le cayo el 20 cuando de pronto.. su cosmos empezó a emanar de el deliberadamente , la casa empezó a temblar, las paredes a agrietarse y descuartizar. Las chicas se escondieron aun más detrás de su mamá.

_¿ quienes fueron?...-nadie respondió- ¿tu? ¿ tú sabias de eso mujer?

_ si , desde hace mucho.

_y con ese descaro lo dices… una vez más quienes fueron …uno.. dos…- estaba por usar las olas infernales cuando…

_¡Héctor! ¡Michael! – dijeron asustadas …

_con que esos…- paso por entre las tres empezó a dirigirse a el coliseo.

_má has algo-gritaton las gemelas.

COLISEO…

_huy que cara trae el crustáceo.

_si, que le habrán hecho.

_quien sabe Milo , ya sabes como es.

_¿ quien trae fea cara?

_MM, Michael.

_¿ en serio padrino?

_si hijo, Camus deberíamos irnos, no quiero saber que le va hacer al que lo hizo enojar .

_Tienes razón Milo, Michael, vámonos acuario.

_en serio trae fea cara-dijo Milo-

_¡HÉCTORRRRRRR! ¡MICHAELLLL! .

_¿parar que los busca a ustedes?-curioso y preocupado Milo, vio como retrocedían ambos jóvenes-¿ que pasa chicos? Están pálidos.

_solo una ofensa muy grande haría perder la cabeza a MM-dijo serio y sereno Mu-

_¿¡NO!?...¡Héctor dime que no hiciste lo que creo que hiciste?-Héctor agacho la cabeza- ¿ Michael?...-también agacho la cabeza, MM se venía acercando peligrosamente para los chicos.-Camus defiende a Michael , aunque se los tiene bien ganado ambos…no dejare que los mate.

_¿por que Milo? Niños no entiendo.-llega MM-

_ustedes par de cretinos denme la cara y ustedes no se metan…

_cálmate MM, cálmate, son niños.-dijo mortificado Milo-

_me explican, no entiendo…-comento Camus

_estos nos son ningunos niños ya son hombres ¿verdad "niños"?.- un rayo de luz Salió de la mano de MM, lanzando por los aires a ambos chicos.

_¿pero que…¡ polvo de diamante!-MM esquivo en ataque de Camus- no dejare que golpees a mi hijo .

_ya golpeaste al mío, se lo merece, pero no más-Milo saco la aguja escarlata-MM puso su mejor cara de loco poseído enojado histérico, concentro todo su poder en sus puños, Escorpión y Acuario se pusieron a la defensiva –

_explícame Milo ¿ por que MM ataca a nuestros hijos?.

_por que…por que las …bueno…pues…digamos que ninguna será portadora de la armadura de Virgo- Camus tardo un momento en procesar esa palabras, dejo la posición de ataque se dio la media vuelta y le dio una cachetada a Michael.

_yo no te eduque así, ¿dime yo he sido así?.

_no, nunca padre.

_¿ y por que lo hiciste?... me has deshonrado, no solo a tu familia sino a la de ella también ¿ en que pensabas?

_pa, yo, perdóname, señor MM, perdóneme en verdad yo…-estaba de rodillas-

_Michael!-grito María, se pudo a su lado a su altura, lo abrazo-¿estas bien?- lo vio sangrar de el labio-padre no le hagas daño, por favor padre.- MM no escucho palabra alguna, encendió tanto el cosmos que impregno miedo en todos los presentes, iba a tacar a su hija y a Michael, viendo esto Michael, se enfureció tanto que hizo lo mismo a tal grado que con su cosmos materializo al león celeste-¿Michael?

_si se va a desquitar, desquítese conmigo –voz de ultra tumba- pero a ella no la toca.-Ángelo no hizo nada, se volvió contra Héctor, donde ya Ángela estaba a su lado, Milo se hizo ,lanzo unos rayos dorado de sus manos , directo a su hija y a su "yerno" , Héctor cubrió a Ángela con su cuerpo , sus ojos se tornaron rojos, su cosmos empezó a crecer y crecer, Milo se sorprendió tanto al ver el cosmos de su hijo fuera tan macabro y fúnebre.

_¡jamás perdonare que le haya pegado a su hija!- ataco a MM sin piedad alguna, pero MM toda vía era ágil, fuerte y por algo era su maestro, lo atrapo en una llave especial de tal modo que quedaba con sus manos en el cuello para desnucarlo, Milo se asusto.

_ja!... eres tonto, estúpido ¿ creíste que me ganarías? Pendejo…Milo llévate a tu hijo de mi vista…Ángela ¿ estas embarazada de este?

_¿ Yo? No papá.

_bien, bien-soltó a Héctor-jajajajajajaj! Ambos me enfrentaron, estuvo mal, muy mal lo que hicieron, pero ustedes dos hacen felices a mis hijas.-se puso de frente a Milo y Camus- sabes Camus yo pensé que seria Oliver nunca me imagine a Michael y de tu hijo Milo ya lo venia venir de tal palo tal astilla.

_ te pido disculpa Ángelo , en verdad que vergüenza.

_no te apures Camus, se que mi hija va aquedar en una buena familia- estrecho la mano de su viejo amigo. Milo , tienes un hijo muy fuerte ya esta listo para ser caballero dorado, espero que esa fuerza la utilice para cuidar a su familia.

_Ángelo… gracias ..pero ¿ que quieres decir?

_ tu hijo me a demostrado tanto en estos momentos, lo mas importante ama a mi hija, ya estamos viejo ya 45 años amigo…yo…a le dejare mi lugar a tu hijo jejeje!-callo de hacia atrás empezando a sangrar por todos lados.

_papá!-ambas nenas se acercaron a el-papi,papi. Despierta papi….

_ y ese día me diste un gran susto Ángelo.

_ese chico me dio duro … ya quedo eso en el pasado, nunca creí tener la vida de tuve. Grazie amore mio .

_¿ por que?

_ por dejarme pasar a tu lado todo este tiempo.

_jejejej, te has hecho sentimental con la edad.

_¿ tu no?

_no ,cof,cof.. algo ¿ ya nos vamos verdad MM?

_si, amor.

_me da tristeza mis hijos, mis nietos.

_a mi también, pero es la ley de la vida, les dimos buena vida y ellos a nosotros, fueron felices. Vámonos Mariana… ya nos esperan…te amo.-yo a ti MM, ¿estaremos bien?- si , son solo 100 años mi amor , te cumpliré la promesa de amarte ahora en esta vida mi amor-y yo a ti Mascara Mortal

Ángela Gabriela y María Lourdes junto a su hermanos encabezaron la corte fúnebre la vieja guardia de los caballeros dorados hicieron acto de presencia, un vejo Afrodita no podía creer que el caballero de la muerte fuera el primero en morir ,pero lo que mas sorprendió es que Mariana muriera la mismo tiempo que el, Aioros no podía dejar de recordar lo que sufrió remodelando la casa de cáncer pero valió cada momento de su tempo en esa tarea, vio crecer a su ahijada Ángela, verla convertida en toda un mujer y en el siguiente Virgo…

_¿ en donde están eso dos?

_¿ no los pudiste encontrar?.

_no ,amor, no pude.

_ y eso que eres el guardián de cáncer.

_ya conoces a tu papá , seguro no quiso que los encontráramos.

_no te apures hermana, están en el paraíso, están bien , te mandan saludos.

FIN…

Espero les haya gustado ( un que creo que el final no va a gustar) , olvide poner al principio que iba a ver algo de sexo …gracias chicas : Asalea19, geminiscris,solnaciente,Chiby01,nadeshkodark si se me olvido una discúlpenme. Saludos y seguiré leyendo varios fin que me tiene enganchada. Ya saben chicas, espero sus comentarios.


End file.
